Todo lo has cambiado
by Chiaki28
Summary: Osomatsu tras cinco años fuera de su hogar decide retomar su antigua vida, dolido por la ruptura que tuvo con su "Verdadero amor". Totty preocupado por la situación, enciende la química que alguna vez hubo entre el de rojo e Ichimatsu, sin conocer los cambios que esté confronto ¿Podrán superar las cadenas del pasado? ¿Aceptaran emociones que quizás siempre estuvieron ahí? OsoIchi
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola y bienvenido seas a esta nueva historia!

Las parejas a tratar seran: OsoIchi, la principal. OsoChoro, KaraIchi, AtsuTodo y JyushiHomura; las segundarías.

La historia no data en ningún au oficial, es simple cotidianidad.

Ni la imagen de la portada ni el anime son mios.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

" _Este anillo representa mis sentimientos por ti, Ichimatsu, cada vez que lo mires quiero que pienses en lo que hemos tenido que pasar para sobrellevar esta relación. Solamente cuando te deshagas de él comprenderé que lo nuestro se terminó"_

Las cosas no son tan sencillas como él me lo hizo creer. Las emociones no se esfuman por arrancarse una argolla del dedo, las lágrimas no se disipan por tratarla de perder, el dolor en la piel no borra sus acidas marcas por regalársela a alguien más. Desde que lo conocí él monto su teatro para robar el papel principal, con ególatras mentiras y una bonita maraña de patrañas. Debí haber estado preparado, oculto en un refugio recubierto de metal cuando nuestro romance se estrelló y sus fragmentos me amenazaron con atravesarme. Debí haberlo sabido.

Pero no lo supe.

"¿No estás emocionado?" Sus grandes y efusivas manos se apoyaron sobre mis hombros "¡Otro año más!" Cargando su peso sobre el mío, empujándome hacia el frente de la fila, consiguiendo que mis piernas avanzaran dos puestos más en el pulcro pasillo del primer piso.

"Jyushimatsu, no seas tan ruidoso" Aunque le pedí aquello, su sonrisa, y sus movimientos tan solo se intensificaron.

"¡Espero que tengamos más clases juntos! ¡Hustle, Hustle! ¡Muscle, Muscle!" Rodeé los ojos con fastidio, para esconder una tímida y trémula sonrisa entre los arcos de mis mejillas. Temiendo que está fuese a desaparecer.

Cuando me cambie a esta universidad estaba convencido de que con mi aura espantaría a mis compañeros al estar rodeado por una actitud de muerte, y encendido por la marcha de un funeral, sin embargo, mis constantes negativas y un denso pesimismo a él nunca le parecieron molestar. Jamás comprendí que fue lo que él vio en mí para invitarme a ser su amigo. Somos tan diferentes, tan opuestos; pero, aun así, se lo agradezco. Él me logró sostener.

"¿Crees que por lo menos nos tocará el mismo profesor?" El de sudadera amarilla se encogió de hombros, desorbitando la mirada hacia la fila, como sí esta se pudiese mover con una mueca de impaciencia y un atisbo de frustración.

"Pero, aunque no tengamos nada juntos ¿Almorzaras conmigo?" Encendido por la pena ante sus directos discursos baje la nuca.

"Así lo hicimos el año pasado ¿No?" No fue necesario contemplarlo de frente para adivinar el mohín que se trazó.

"¡Ichimatsu es todo tsundere!"

"¡No lo soy!" Con el rostro ardiendo le di la espalda, avanzando por fin hacia la secretaria de estudio, en donde se nos entregarían los horarios para el siguiente semestre.

Con una ojeada aburrida, mal disfrazada en interés ingresé en la habitación, con la jefa de carrera en frente de un elegante y exagerado escritorio, haciéndome un ademan con la boca para que tomase asiento al frente de esa intensa y acusadora mirada, oculta bajo un par de gruesas gafas. Deseando que esta tortura se terminará le entregue mis datos y mi credencial, arrepentido por no haber frecuentado cada día de vacaciones el refugio de gatos.

"Necesito que leas y firmes esta cláusula, para poder renovar" La mujer de cabellos rizados y rojizos me extendió un gigantesco folio sobre la mesa, junto con un lápiz pasta con la tinta azul a medio usar.

"Seguro" Sin si quiera leer el contrato me limite a firmarlo. Ya no me podía dar el lujo de perder otro año "Ya está" Mi orgullo me había arrinconado arrebatándome mi gama de opción. Estaba atrapado.

"Así que por fin se decidió a quedarse en un lugar" Su tono burlón al recoger los papeles me irrito "Por lo que pude leer en su historial, está no es su primera carrera ni su primera opción de universidad" Frunciendo el ceño, me mordí la lengua para atracarme con mis maldiciones, y luego vomitarlas en la soledad de mi hogar.

"No creo que eso le deba importar, después de todo tiene cientos de estudiantes más" Clavé mis uñas en mis viejos pantalones deportivos, colérico.

"Es cierto" Ella jugo con el marco de sus elegantes lentes "Pero a ti te recuerdo en especial, por todos los problemas que me trajiste el semestre pasado"

"¿Ya acabamos?" Ella bufo indignada "¿Me puedo retirar?" Con una sonrisa filosa, asintió.

Al salir de la secretaria de letras busque un par de puertas más allá la de educación, en donde, Jyushimatsu debería estar terminando con sus trámites para la renovación. Con los brazos cansados de que me impusieran altos, y la mente hastiada, me recargue en una de las viejas sillas que habían puesto para que fuese más cómodo esperar, paseando la mirada en el exagerado jardín de la facultad. Reprochándome por haberme permitido acabar en este lugar. Era evidente que no calzaba con esa clase de personas.

Nunca pude encajar.

Antes de que me dispusiera a perderme en el mar de confusión que representaban mis pensamientos, una vibración en el bolsillo de mi pantalón captó mi atención. Con curiosidad y fastidio tome el aparato para leer la notificación de que un número bloqueado se había intentado contactar cinco veces en la mañana, y me había dejado mensajes en el buzón, palabras que no me molestaría en escuchar al borrarlas, evitando toda tentación.

"¡Ya acabé!" Mi amigo, con una mirada brillosa, y la manga caída me extendió su horario "Al parecer solo tendremos un electivo juntos" No pude evitar que mi estómago se inundará de asco y pavor ante esa confesión.

"Ya veo"

"¡No te pongas de esa manera!" Sus palmas atraparon mis mejillas "¡Vamos, sonríe! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!" Con mi mejor actuación le esboce una patética risilla.

"¿Contento?" Sus ojos se agrandaron, analizando mis facciones.

"No" Sentencio antes de atacarme con sus manos en el estómago, haciéndome cosquillas, humillándome al frente de nuestros otros compañeros estancados en la fila.

"Ya basta" Sin poder contener mi risa le suplique "¡Ya estoy feliz!" Satisfecho él me dejo "No hagas eso, sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención" El contrario no se disculpó, dándome la mano para ir hacia la salida de la universidad, cruzando un frondoso sendero de árboles y una gran estatua blanca del fundador. Todos los que estudiaban allí eran unos egocéntricos con complejo altruista, gobernados por un carácter de mierda y un cinismo abismal. Eran un ejército de copias falsas.

Jyushimatsu era mi única excepción.

"Este semestre tendré más clases con Homura" Las mejillas de mi amigo se tiñeron, sutilmente, de escarlata "Eso me pone nervioso, es la primera vez que tengo pareja" Su respiración se agito "Real"

"Ustedes dos son raros juntos" Metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos, suspiré "Estarán bien, son como un rompecabezas deforme que calza"

"Ichimatsu" Aún desconcertado lo miré "Eres realmente malo dando apoyo"

"¡Al menos lo intento hacer!" Enfadado por su risa, con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza, chasqueé la lengua, mirando hacia otro lugar, siendo atrapado por un fraternal abrazo sobre mis hombros y una insufrible insistencia. Él me sabia comprar.

"No dije que fuese malo" Él junto nuestras mejillas de forma empalagosa al leer el rechazo, y detectar la frustración tatuada en mi voz "No te enojes" No lo mire "No era mi intención" Sabiendo que ese inocente ángel era experto en manipulación, desistí en mi causa, mostrándole un sumiso lado mío, sin que se tuviese que clavar con mis espinas.

Nunca se lo confesaré en voz alta por temor a que nuestra amistad se esfume entre mis brazos, y lo único que me deje sea una horrenda cicatriz sosteniendo mi corazón, pero él es la persona más importante que tengo. Jyushimatsu me importa, persevero para ayudar, aunque mis ilusiones no basten, trato de actuar como lo debe hacer un amigo al escuchar y aconsejar en pleno averno, me intento deshacer de mi incomodidad. Todavía me cuesta creer que esto sea real, y no una de mis fantasías. Es lindo lo nuestro. Es aterrador.

"¿Ichimatsu como es estudiar filosofía?" Mi ojo comenzó a tiritar enunciando mi frustración "¿O era sociología? ¿Psicología? ¿Pedagogía?"

"Llevamos un año con esta discusión" Pude sentir como él trepito, apoyado en mi espalda, por mis gruñidos profesados en canticos de ultratumba "Estudio letras, no todas las carreras humanistas son iguales"

"Para mí sí" Por como él dejo caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro, supe que no ganaría esta batalla "Tú también confundes el béisbol con otros deportes"

"Buena jugada" Murmure llegando al gigantesco portón negro que marcaba la salida de la universidad, chocando múltiples carritos de comida y una vieja estación de metro a medio descuidar.

Antes de que pudiésemos planificar una aburrida tarde de ocio mi teléfono volvió a vibrar, esta vez, arrojando una chillona canción, rechazando la idea de un número bloqueado al no pasarlo a buzón de voz. Con la mandíbula tensa deslice el aparato desde mi bolsillo para leer que quien me buscaba era un contacto desconocido.

"¿No vas a atender?" Maldije su compañía sin poder presionar el tentador botón rojo, pretendiendo ahorrarme la tediosa y triste explicación. Queriendo salvar las mentiras sobre las que construí una inocente dependencia. Privándolo de esta toxica personalidad.

"Está bien" Temeroso conteste "¿Diga?" La respiración del otro lado de la línea erizo cada poro de mi piel al volverse irregular. Agitada y asustada; insegura.

"¿Ichimatsu?" El aliento se me detuvo junto con el palpitar, mi propio respirar me ahogo "¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo te he tratado de contactar?" Reconocía esa condenada voz.

"Es muy bajó llamarme de un número que no tengo registrado" Apoyé el aparato con fuerza en mi oreja, como sí de esa manera pudiese impedir que él escuchará. Con la cordura dependiendo de un delgado hilo.

"Te he llamado por años solo para que me evites, tuve que recurrir a métodos desesperados" La nuca de Jyushimatsu se ladeo mientras él se llevaba la manga del poleron hacia la boca, claramente confundido. Siempre analizando.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Todomatsu?" Él nombrado rio.

"Pero que frío" Todos los temores que había guardado y etiquetado en una frágil caja de cristal "¿Ya no recuerdas cuando me llamabas Totty?" Se estaban empezando a quebrar.

"Te voy a colgar" Buscando una manera de atarme las muñecas, y tirarme a su infierno; una vez más.

"Te prohíbo que lo hagas" Sonreí pasando saliva con aprensión al imaginar su irritada expresión "Te voy a mandar la dirección de mi café preferido para que nos encontremos en una hora a tomar algo" Rodeé los ojos con la mandíbula desencajada "Necesitamos hablar" Esto era típico de él, dar órdenes, mover los hilos, lastimar. Todomatsu era experto en manipulación, el diablo con sonrisa angelical.

"Tienes bolas para hablarme de esa manera luego de lo que pasó entre nosotros dos" Pude oír como él tosió, recomponiéndose con dificultad "Voy a colgar"

"Es tiempo de dejar esa historia atrás" Aunque desease mirar hacia otro lugar, las marcas; ardiendo, pesando, sangrando, me lo impedían.

"Que conveniente para ti, jodido cínico" No sería su espectáculo de circo otra vez.

"Está bien, no me tienes que tratar como antes, pero lo que te contaré te interesará" Como sí él pudiese adivinar mis diálogos, prosiguió "Es sobre Osomatsu" El palpitar se me congelo al ser testigo de aquel nombre "Te diré más si vienes, te estaré esperando" Antes de que pudiese volver a reaccionar él ya había cortado.

"¿Quién es Osomatsu?" Aún en trance deje que mi celular se resbalará con el sudor de mis palmas, estrellándose en contra del pavimento, quebrajando la pantalla, arrojado un gran vidrio al lado de mis pies. Demostrando lo descompuesto que estaba.

" _Prométeme que me hablaras todos los días, Ichimatsu"_ Sus masculinos y fuertes brazos aferrándose a mi cuello _"Que me vendrás a visitar alguna vez"_ Su aliento a cerveza barata y cigarrillos _"Te voy a echar de menos"_ Su rostro bañado en las lágrimas en contra de mi cuello _"Yo"_ Lo sabía _"Te quiero, nunca lo dudes ¿Sí?"_ Yo aún no lo puedo olvidar.

Él fue alguien muy importante, un confidente que reposo cerca de mi corazón, un compañero de huidas en nuestros empolvados días de escuela, un tutor, un hermano. Un mundo entero; eso fue Osomatsu. Sin embargo, cuando la situación se agito y me vi envuelto en medio de la tormenta, abrazándome a mí mismo temiendo el llamado del punto final, gritando por una ayuda que jamás llegó, también lo decidí olvidar.

"Pienso que deberías ir" El más alto con una poca característica seriedad me devolvió el aparato, intentando que yo no tocará ningún vidrio a medio pegar "Se escuchaba como un tema importante"

"No" Con un escalofrío en medio de mi columna "No puedo ir" Me sentencie "Él es alguien a quien solía conocer, nada más"

"Son pocas las veces que veo en ti esa clase de expresión" Sin importarle a Jyushimatsu que estuviéramos en medio de una multitud, él alzo mi mentón "No me gusta, la evito porque parece que te duele algo en el pecho" Hipnotizándome con ese enigmático tono.

"No es verdad" Murmurándome una dulce canción.

"El problema no va a desaparecer sí lo evades, tan solo se va a profundizar" Atónito permití que su mirada dorada atrapara la mía "Sí te da miedo luego de enfrentarlo yo los espantaré, no me iré de tu lado"

"Me da miedo cuando tomas esa actitud tan adulta" Murmullé profesándome pequeño, miserable, aterrado "No lo vuelvas a hacer" Como sí él fuese lo único que pudiese unir el desastre de derroche que yo era.

"Es mi trabajo como amigo" Musito retomando su característica actitud "¡Ahora ve!" Agitando el bate que cargaba en su mochila como amenaza, sin importarle la multitud del lugar.

"¡Voy!" Grite apartándome antes de que me llegará un golpe "Solo guarda esa cosa, no quiero que hallan heridos" Él asintió apoyando el bate sobre su cabeza, entregándome un extraño gesto de manos antes de que yo comenzará a correr hacia la estación.

El vagón de metro llego a la brevedad, con pocas personas en su interior, y varios asientos vacíos. Con el alma agotada me recosté en uno apartado, en la orilla, perdiendo mi concentración en el paisaje de la ventana, ignorando al cantante ambulante o a los de falsa fundación que se dedicaban a pedir limosna de ingenuos.

Él fue mi primer amigo de verdad, una foto a mi lado en el anuario escolar, mi escolta en las fiestas, mi pareja para los secretos. Osomatsu exprimió cada gota de mi confianza, hasta que está dejo de doler. Él me supo animar, me hizo crecer, me hizo subir, juntos llegamos al cielo, y luego solo desapareció. Me abandono y nadie frenó esa caída. Me cambio, porque nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno.

¿Tiene sentido tratar de reponer algo cinco años después?

Todomatsu es un ridículo. Es su culpa también.

Con los ojos entrecerrados me dedique a dormitar hasta llegar a la estación en donde el de sonrisa venenosa y mirada tierna me había indicado que me debía bajar. No tuve que caminar mucho por las calles del centro para llegar al excéntrico local titulado "Sutabaa", de papel tapiz café, un elegante piso de madera, mesas y sillas con actitud post moderna, y una multitud de arrogantes tomando bebidas extremadamente caras en el local.

"Ichimatsu" Mis piernas se enredaron al escuchar de cerca aquella voz "¡Por aquí!" Que tanto tiempo trate de olvidar, de arrancar de los ecos entre mis pesadillas.

Con una rígida postura, los hombros tensos, y una mueca de clara incomodidad me encamine hacia la mesa del rincón, en donde Todomatsu, me estaba esperando vestido con un pretencioso conjunto café, de polera rosada y un tonto gorro blanco con listón. Él idiota no había cambiado en estos años. La historia no juega así para los dos.

"Todomatsu" Proclame antes de tomar asiento al frente de él, mirando una taza de porcelana con crema en su interior.

"La pedí para ti" Murmullo orgulloso, tomando un tazón rosa entre sus manos, sorbiendo el líquido sin pudor "Era tu favorita cuando íbamos juntos a la escuela"

"Era" Le recalque "Ahora la aborrezco, como muchas cosas más" Él contrario frunció las cejas, irritado por mi infantil comportamiento. No me planeaba disculpar "Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar?"

"Que cortante" Se burló delineando el borde del tazón con su delicado dedo "En el fondo sigues siendo igual"

"¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?" Le insistí cabreado "Todavía me puedo ir y pretender que nunca tuvimos esta conversación" Todomatsu suspiro, tomando aire, frotándose la frente, en busca de paciencia.

"Osomatsu va a regresar" Mi mandíbula y mi boca se cayeron denotando sorpresa "Sí, yo tampoco lo esperaba"

"Pero" Las manos me jugaron ansiosas con el mango de la taza "Pensé que él se planeaba casar en ese lugar" Por la mirada que él me entrego, tan apagada y compasiva, me decidí callar.

"Él se fue dos años antes de acabar la escuela" El brillo que sus orbes desprendieron "Se supone que él se iría de intercambio a América hasta que llegará la graduación" Me quemó.

"Pero se quedó allá" La garganta me supo a oxido mezclado con rencor.

"Sí" Él le dio otro sorbo al café, quemándose la lengua "Porque se enamoró de un chico extranjero"

"Choromatsu" Todomatsu, atónito, parpadeo.

"Así que no estás tan mal informado" Tan solo pude centrar la mirada en la espuma de mi bebida, apreciando como las burbujas se reventaban "Por lo que Osomatsu me conto por Skype, él sí se quería casar" La nuca me ardió, azotándome con una dolorosa punzada "Pero le dijeron que no" Grabándose entre los vestigios de mis heridas. El laberinto de mi corazón.

"¿Qué?" No pude contener la sorpresa. Ellos estaban tan enamorados.

"Choromatsu lo rechazo" Susurro, con miedo a ser escuchado "Eso lo dejo devastado" Ninguno respiro "Por eso él me pidió que lo ayudará con el traspaso hacia mi universidad"

"¿Porque no se queda allá?" No pude disfrazar el pánico. Se estaban abriendo cicatrices empolvadas "Es un poco precipitado arrojarlo todo por la borda" Las estaban volviendo a hacer arder.

"No quiere, y no lo culpo" El de facciones delicadas extendió sus manos sobre la mesa, con temor a tomar las mías "Sus amigos, sus estudios, su vida, todo lo construyo en base a Choromatsu, y si se queda, inevitablemente lo terminara por recordar"

"¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?" Dejando que él me sostuviera entrelacé nuestros dedos "Todomatsu, nosotros no hablamos desde que acabamos la escuela, yo no quería saber nada más de ti" El corazón se me apretó "O de él"

"Nunca entendí lo que paso entre Karamatsu y tú" Su nombre fue como un disparo directo en el orgullo "Lamento no haber estado allí cuando lo necesitaste y ahora estar regresando porque necesito un favor" Despedazándolo en cientos de fragmentos, arañando mi piel.

"Nada que tenga que ver con Kusomatsu me importa" La mentira más grande que jamás conté.

"Tú quedaste muy mal después de eso" Él se inclinó sobre la mesa, como sí de esta manera pudiese captar mi atención sin que doliera "Te desligaste de nuestro grupo de amistad, ignoraste el contacto con Osomatsu, me botaste"

"¿Me vas a sacar en cara cosas que aún no entiendes?" Él más bajo negó, con una sincera expresión de tristeza. Esto era el peso de la culpa.

"A lo que quiero llegar es que" Sus dedos rozaron los míos, dejándolos ir "Quiero que distraigas Osomatsu en alguna especie de relación sin compromiso" No contuve mi esquizofrénica risa ante esa petición.

"Estas jugando" Por su serio rostro y esa mueca de fastidio supe que no "¿Enserio? ¿En qué mierda piensas Todomatsu?"

"No te hagas el ignorante, ustedes dos siempre tuvieron una buena química, se notaba a leguas que se gustaban" Me aparte, apoyando mi espalda en el asiento, desbordando con el movimiento la taza de café "Él está mal ¿Si? Nunca lo había visto así de destrozado, y sino tiene a alguien que lo distraiga" Su voz fue el único eco que resonó por las paredes del local "Temó que se acabe hundiendo aún más"

"¿Y porque no te ofreces tú de mártir?" Mi voz salió segura y venenosa. Lista para devastar.

"Porque tengo novio" Gruño indignado "Nunca alcanzaste a conocer a Atsushi, aunque lo habrías hecho de no evitarme"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que él estará de acuerdo? Quizás este enojado por mi indiferencia" El contrario rio, negando con la cabeza.

"Cada llamada que nosotros tenemos, él lo primero que hace es preguntarme por ti" Pude leer recelo en su pronunciación "Él te extraña, te quiere ver" Mi rostro cosquilleo por aquella confesión, sin saber cómo debía reaccionar. Temiendo caer una vez más.

"Pero" Él de contemplación angelical desprendió su cola y sus cuernos al golpear la mesa, parándose con brusquedad, tomando todas las luces del reflector. La paciencia se había agotado.

"Escúchame Ichimatsu" Su rostro se inclinó sobre el mío, sus manos tomaron el cuello de mi polera "Te lo diré solo una vez y tú entenderás" Agitándome "Osomatsu se cambiará a nuestra universidad, convalidara para quedar en tu misma carrera, irán a clases juntos, se quedará en tu departamento, y tú lo trataras de sacar de esa relación con un lindo romance de reencuentro"

"¿Desde cuando tienes el coraje para mandarme?" Con el mismo dominio me alcé, sin dejarme intimidar por aquellos fantasmas, ni esas palabras de cristal "Totty"

"Desde que permití que mis mejores amigos se apartan" El ambiente se tensó, rompiéndose con una sola frase "Deje que todo se derrumbará y no hice nada, permíteme, al menos, ayudarlo a él" Con tan solo una caricia de sinceridad.

"Yo" Hace años que no lo veía tan frágil.

"Por favor" Tan pequeño "Ichimatsu" Yo aún era débil.

"Está bien" Todavía lo quería proteger, a pesar de las batalles perdidas y los huesos olvidados "¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer entonces?"

"Mira, no creo que tú y Osomatsu se enamoren de verdad, pero vivan una relación divertida, sácale de la mente a Choromatsu para que él esté dispuesto a amar a alguien más" Algo en mi interior se derrumbó con esa petición. Siempre siendo un trapo más.

"¿Algo así como un despecho?" La boca del más bajo se deformo para asentir.

"Creo que sí, pero lo suyo más bien sería un reencuentro" Presione mis parpados, sabiendo que me arrepentiría de esta estupidez "Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan"

"Sí lo hago será por la deuda que tengo con él, no por ti" Y, aun así, sin lograrla detener.

"En cuatro días lo pasaremos a buscar al aeropuerto, y le daremos un recorrido por la ciudad como en los viejos tiempos" Totty con su característico encanto me abrazo de los hombros "La pandilla se reúne de nuevo"

"Karamatsu no ira ¿Cierto?" Esos ojos rosáceos gotearon melancolía "Esa es mi única condición, no me lo quiero tener que encontrar" Llorándole a la nostalgia "No a él"

"Está bien" Murmullo decepcionado "Prometo que no lo tendrás que volver a ver"

"Entonces tenemos un trato, Todomatsu" Con un apretón de manos y una mueca altanera le había vendido mi alma en aquel contrato.

Teniendo la certeza de que me arrepentía, que sería estropear el trabajo de sanación que tres años de tortura me tomo para borrar, que sería un suicidio reabrir mis latentes, pero olvidadas heridas, y, aun así, sin poder ocultar la ilusión que me ahogaba al pensar en esa despreocupada y cálida sonrisa.

El _por siempre_ no es algo real, tan solo deja horrendas cicatrices que jamás se logran sanar al arder en llamas.

Era hora de que Osomatsu comprendiera que las cosas entre nosotros cuatro habían cambiado.

Que yo era alguien más.

* * *

No se si se entendió para variar XD

Resumen: Osomatsu se debía ir dos años de intercambio, hasta que se acabara la escuela, pero se enamoro de Choro y se termino quedando más.

Ichimatsu corto todo contacto con su grupito de amigos (Kara, Totty y Oso) por circunstancias que se revelaran más adelante.

Cualquier preguntita la respondere con amor.

Saco varios fics de una porque estoy de vacaciones y tengo tiempo para actualizar algo casi todos los días y sentí que le faltaba amor al OsoIchi, he encontrado poquitos fics de ellos.

Bueno, gracias a quien leyó y llego hasta acá.

Lo siento si quedo muy deforme.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola ternuritas!

Les traje nuevo capítulo un día antes de que se cumpliera una semana.

Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que lo leyeron, me dejaron un mensajito y lo estaba esperando.

Este capítulo lo vuelve a narrar Ichimatsu, pero más adelante se irán alternando las perspectivas.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Las manos húmedas y adoloridas, las piernas tiritonas, el sudor descendiendo por la frente hasta llegar al puente mi nariz, pegando el desastre que llevaba en lugar de cabello. Aspirando el polvo y sintiendo el óxido recorrer mis venas finalmente clavé la pala sobre la Tierra, contemplando con orgullo el lugar donde logramos enterrar una vieja caja de metal. La tumba de nuestra sociedad.

"Creo que eso sería todo" Su socarrona voz "Aquí se quedará nuestra capsula del tiempo" Su infantil sonrisa "¡Pero no pongan esa cara chicos!" Esa personalidad de pintadas altivas "¡No moriré!" Iba a extrañar al soporte que tantas noches me acuno "¡Solo me iré a estudiar un par de años! Osomatsu se había convertido en un indispensable. Eso era aterrador.

"Ya lo sabemos" Las palabras de Totty escaparon gangosas y trémulas, como si se estuviese conteniéndose para no llorar "Pero eso no quita lo mucho que te vamos a echar de menos" El de mirada escarlata se llevó la mano hacia el pecho en un gesto de exagerada conmoción. Él era un idiota.

"¡Ustedes son tan lindos!" Él se arrojó hacia los brazos del más bajo "Ya verán que dos años pasaran volando, no se tienen que preocupar" El de brillantes lentes que sol tosió, captando su atención.

"Mientras no estés aquí Osomatsu, yo puedo cuidar a nuestros brothers" Mi mandíbula se deformo ante ese asqueroso inglés "Es lo que mi corazón me dice que haga"

"¿Quieres que te golpeé aquí Kusomatsu?" El nombrado retrocedió, sin dejar de colorear esa ridícula mueca de arrogancia. Nosotros dos nunca nos podríamos llevar bien, éramos demasiado opuestos.

"No peleen el último día de clases que nos queda juntos" Osomatsu con un paso seguro, y una inalterable expresión se interpuso entre nosotros dos, regañando a cada uno con una palmada sobre el cuello "Estaré triste si me voy y los recuerdo de esta manera" Erizando mi piel "Inténtelo por mí"

"Tsk" Desvié la nuca hacia donde yacía oculta la caja "Él comenzó" No fue necesario ver esos ojos azules para saber que se bañarían en amargura, y frustración "Siempre comienza"

"¿Y si para pasar la tensión vamos a comer algo en lugar de ir al periodo final?" Todomatsu era un chico encantador, de lindas facciones y rosácea personalidad "Luego me puedo conseguir los exámenes con los de curso superior" Una perfecta fachada para ocultar esos cuernos y venenosa cola.

"It´s perfect for me" Antes de que lo pudiese golpear, Karamatsu se me adelantó encaminándose hacia la salida.

"Ese idiota" Gruñí, siendo frenado por una temerosa caricia sobre el hombro "¿Qué? No le planeaba hacer nada malo"

"Ichimatsu" Esa gélida tonalidad "Deja que ellos se adelanten" Esa mirada desbordante de recelo "Hay algunas cosas que te quiero contar" Me paralizase. Me frenaron para no regresar jamás.

"¿Te estas arrepintiendo de tu intercambio?" El más alto negó, guiándome hacia un rincón de las canchas de tierra para ser prisioneros de la soledad "Entonces"

"Aunque Karamatsu sea el más maduro de nosotros cuatro, te quiero pedir a ti que los cuides" Parpadeé atónito catando la decepción "Que seas un buen chico y te comportes como si fueses su hermano mayor" Siendo corroído por ella "Intenta llevarte bien con el idiota, aunque sea doloroso" Me estaba ahogando.

"¿Porque?" Sus dientes se asomaron, filosos "¿Eso es todo lo que me quieres confesar?" Divertidos por mi dolor.

"Cuando regrese te diré más" Rodeé los ojos humillado, sintiéndome estúpido por haber estado esperando algo que no llego "Por cierto, cuando desenterremos la capsula, en dos años más" Sus manos rozaron mis mejillas, esclavizándolas "Quiero que leas mi carta, deje algo especial para ti en ella" Manipulándome.

"¿Para mí?" La cara se me calentó ante esa divertida expresión.

"Luces sorprendido" Sus dedos se enredaron entre las hebras de mi cabello, jalándolas con suavidad "Ichimatsu tu siempre has sido mi favorito" Liberándolas, engatusadas por aquella sensación "Ojalá me puedas esperar hasta que regresé, quizás ahí tenga el valor para decírtelo"

"Entonces prometo esperar"

Y lo esperé, cada día, por dos años abracé la idea de recuperar ese melancólico brillo escarlata y fundirme con el tacto de su piel, perderme en el extraño traqueteo dentro de mi pecho, que solamente su cercanía lograba despertar. Fui paciente, pero él jamás llego. Aunque mejore mi relación con Karamatsu y los cuides, a pesar de tragarme mis problemas, y ser carcomido por la soledad.

Lo esperé junto a aquella capsula hasta que las raíces me ataron en el lugar y las telarañas consumieron mis sueños. Fue muy tarde.

Negando con la cabeza intente regresar a mi realidad, observando como todas las personas corrían hacia los mesones de atención en medio del aeropuerto, moviendo mis piernas sin voluntad en mi incomodo asiento. Lo esperé tanto tiempo que cuando me cansé ya no me quedo nada más.

"¡Maldición!" Los chillidos de Todomatsu junto con su insistente golpear de zapato me forzaron a alzar el mentón "Su vuelo debería haber llegado hace media hora"

"La paciencia no es tu mejor virtud ¿Verdad?" El contrario arqueo las cejas, molesto, cruzándose los brazos "No creo que haya sido secuestrado o se haya caído el avión, mejor síguelo esperando"

"Las bromas siguen sin ser lo tuyo, Ichimatsu" Esa perfecta máscara de buena actitud "Espero que él no se dé cuenta de la clase de hombre que eres" Comenzó a enseñar sus primeras grietas "El ermitaño desconfiado en el que te has convertido" La farsa en algún minuto se debía desplomar. Yo era quien pagaría.

"¿Una basura? ¿Eso quisiste decir?" Él se dejó caer a mi lado en el asiento, sin devolverme la atención "Estoy haciendo esto por ti, si vas a venirme a insultar mejor me largo"

"Dijiste que lo hacías por tu deuda con él" La altanería sonrió, orgullosa "Por fin admites que te sientes culpable conmigo" Besando el pecado "Ya era hora"

"Con los dos" Me sincere bajando la nuca "Solo no te vayas a aprovechar" Fijando mi atención en una mancha de bebida que se había pegado en las blancas baldosas "Por favor"

"Hey" Su tono fue gentil "Estas más sumiso que de costumbre" Con el labio tiritón lo mire, arrojando hacia las llamas mi guion.

"Estoy nervioso por volverlo a ver" Esas lindas facciones fueron una oda hacia la confusión "Tienes razón, he cambiado mucho, soy más cerrado y desagradable, no quiero que él tenga que ver esa faceta mía" Sus manos acariciaron las mías, encerrándolas.

"Él te querría ver, sin importar en lo que te hubieses transformado" El más bajo y yo compartimos una tímida sonrisa "Siempre fuiste su preferido, él más cercano a su corazón, ten un poco de confianza en eso"

"¿Crees que le podré sacar de la mente a Choromatsu?" Esa mirada flaqueo, azotándome con una latente inseguridad "Yo tampoco lo creo" Trasmitiéndome una infinidad sin llegar a decir nada en realidad.

"¿Totty?" El aire se me escapó de los pulmones al reconocer aquella voz "¡¿De verdad eres tú?!" El de delicada silueta se lanzó hacia los brazos de Osomatsu quien no dudo en soltar su única maleta negra para recibirlo, haciéndolo girar en el aire "¡Joder! ¡Cómo has cambiado!"

"Tú también" Con vergüenza me levante del asiento, profesándome ajeno a ese reencuentro "Estas más alto Osomatsu" Ellos compartieron una risa "También más fuerte" Y el secreto de una eternidad.

"Tú luces más afeminado" Todomatsu inflo sus mejillas pidiéndole que lo regresará hacia el suelo del aeropuerto "Pensé que no me vendrías a buscar"

"No fui el único en venir" El menor, con un ademan de cabeza le indico que mirara hacia mi dirección, dejándome completamente expuesto ante esa atónita ojeada.

"Ichimatsu" Pensé que él me detestaría por haberlo estado evitando todos estos años, que correría y se desquitaría, que tomaría mi sangre en venganza, porque lo merecía "Mierda, no puedo creer que seas tú" Pero nada de eso pasó "¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" Sus brazos me envolvieron, su aroma a nostalgia me asfixio "¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado?" Él me sabía romper.

"Lo lamento" No me quise apartar de su armonioso latir "Lo siento de verdad" Tan solo rodeé su espalda escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho, como si con ese gesto el tiempo se pudiese paralizar.

"No vuelvas a desaparecer así de mi vida" El peso de la culpa me arrastro "No lo soportaría" Sus manos tomaron mi barbilla, seduciéndome con esa preciosa mirada "Estas tan lindo" Mis mejillas ardieron por culpa de su seriedad "Aunque sigues conservando tu encanto"

"No digas esa clase de cursilerías, no son lo tuyo" Él rio, desbordando nostalgia, hundiéndome en memorias que no ansiaba levantar.

"Es cierto, esa clase de frases son propias de Karamatsu" Él se apartó buscado hacia mis espaldas "¿Dónde está él? ¿No vino a ver a su mejor amigo?" Todomatsu me miro con el pánico tatuado en su expresión.

"Osomatsu, bueno, nosotros"

"Ya no somos amigos" Me mordí el labio al ser centro de toda la atención. Yo y mi maldita imprudencia "Bueno, es que fuimos a diferentes universidades" Intente no balbucear "Y ya conoces a Kusomatsu, al parecer le funciono eso de ser genial para ser popular"

"¿Enserio?" Con el respaldo del más bajo, él se pareció tragar esa inocente mentira. Una elaborada farsa "Supongo que me alegro por él, aunque es injusto que él se haya vuelto popular entre las chicas y yo no"

"Para nosotros también" Los dedos del más alto recorrieron mis hombros, ansiosos "Bueno, ahora nosotros dos te llevaremos a tu lugar preferido para después dejarte en el apartamento de Ichimatsu" Desencaje la mandíbula frustrado ante mi nueva realidad "¿Verdad?" Ya nada podía hacer.

"Por supuesto" Él no leyó mi sarcasmo "Lo planificamos todo muy bien" No lo quiso ver.

"Entonces vámonos" Cuando Osomatsu apoyo su brazo sobre mi cuello, las piernas no me pudieron evitar temblar. Era tener al dueño de mis pesadillas cubriéndome con su manto. Al diablo acariciándome con su piel.

¿De que sirvieron todos estos años de sacrificio y redención? Si el destino no se puede evitar.

Todomatsu, con un potente rubor en las mejillas nos guio hacia las afueras del aeropuerto, en donde, un galante hombre, con un lujoso traje y costosos lentes de sol, nos estaba esperando dentro de un convertible gris. El más bajo, apenado, lo presento como su novio del último año: Atsushi, quien orgulloso le pidió que se sentará adelante para aferrarse a la cadera de mi amigo. Lucían enamorados.

"¿Crees que tenga hermanos para presentarme?" Reí incomodo, deslizándome en los asientos traseros al lado de Osomatsu "¿Qué? También tengo necesidades que cubrir"

"Eres muy feo para gustarle a esa clase de hombres" El de ojos escarlatas esbozo un puchero, aferrándose a mi brazo.

"Eres cruel con tus mayores Ichimatsu, has roto mi frágil corazón" No pude evitar esbozar una risilla ante esa clase de actitud. La extrañaba "Que alivio" Ni siquiera el viento de la carretera o los conductores enfadados me hicieron quitar la mirada de él "Como no te había visto sonreír en todo el día pensé que estabas enfadado"

"Claro que no" Él más alto, con el flequillo revuelto, las orbes cristalinas, y esa encantadora sonrisa, me quebró.

"Recuerda que puedes engañar a todo el mundo con tu indiferencia, Ichimatsu" Sus dedos se deslizaron entre mis pómulos, derritiéndome "Pero conmigo, jamás lo podrás lograr, así que mejor ni lo intentes"

"¿Por qué eres así?" Esos ojos; misteriosos, apasionados, sedientos "No ves que me afecta que hagas eso" Parecieron sorprendidos por primera vez "¡Olvídalo!" Colérico me di vueltas prestándole atención al trayecto el resto del camino. Ignorando sus constante toques en mi espalda, sus reclamos o chillidos. Intentando sacar esa voz de la que con tanto esmero había huido.

Osomatsu me sabe manipular, leer y observar. Como si entre nosotros dos no hubiesen barreras ni secretos, como sí él tuviese un manual para interpretar mis murallas y derribarlas. Siempre lo deteste. Me enferma que me deje expuesto y me haga sentir así; tan pequeño y patético. No más.

Luego de una hora de viaje en donde Atsushi nos habló con orgullo de su trabajo en una gigantesca empresa llegamos hacia el olvidado salón de juegos, en el que, Osomatsu solía desperdiciar todo su dinero antes de partir hacia el extranjero.

El de sudadera roja, con una sonrisa que destilaba necesidad, una dulce mueca endosada con _algo más_ y un suspiro travieso, ingresó, acariciando las máquinas de pachinko, repasando el borde metálico de estás, metiendo moneda tras moneda con una actitud ida y un vicio a temer. Lo único que Todomatsu y yo pudimos hacer, fue esperar amargados en un rincón, tratando de tolerar la atmósfera a nuestro alrededor.

"¿Cuánto rato lleva ahí?" Saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón, enseñándole la pantalla "¡Dos horas!" Aquello no fue una interrogación "¡No lo esperamos toda la mañana en el aeropuerto para que se sentará a hacer esto!"

"Fue tú idea traerlo al árcade" Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, cansado "Ahora te la aguantas"

"Uy, no sé cómo Karamatsu te pudo tolerar con ese humor de mierda" Mi pecho se desgarro al ser testigo de ese nombre "Con razón lo de ustedes se terminó" Sangrando en silencio, llorando en la soledad "Lo siento, fue un impulso decirlo"

"Supongo que me debería acostumbrar" No lo pude mirar "Como fue nuestro amigo, Osomatsu algún día querrá saber de él" Los recuerdos me estaban consumiendo.

"¿Qué harás cuando ese día pasé?" Nuestros ojos se conectaron en una ráfaga de electricidad.

"Me romperé" Me lleve la mano hacia mi frente, acariciándola, intentando escapar de ese mar de esquizofrénicos pensamientos "No lo soportaré"

"Ichimatsu" Odiaba esa lastima.

"Se me acabaron las monedas" Sin previo aviso el más alto se arrojó hacia nosotros dos, colgándose de nuestros cuellos "¿Qué les pasó? ¿Por qué esas caras?"

"Totty extraña a su novio" El nombrado frunció las cejas con reproche "Me la debes" Murmuré.

"Es que Atsushi y yo hemos pasado poco tiempo juntos, y necesitamos intimar" Para desfilar con esa infalible máscara de perfección.

"Qué asco que sean tan unidos" Él diablo era astuto "Quiero ir a probar otra cosa" Pero yo lo era más "¡Vamos!"

Sin importar si fuesen géneros de guerra, aventura, magia, o azar, Osomatsu nos forzó a comprar fichas para jugar con él. Compartiendo una relajada tarde, en donde el llanto aflojo, y el rencor se esfumo al haber recuperado esa encantadora sonrisa. Él sabe que esa es mi única debilidad. Que podría haber descendido hacia el mismo averno sí ese hubiese sido su caprichoso deseo.

Pronto la multitud comenzó a cesar ante el rosáceo color que se coló por los escaparates de vidrio, indicando el atardecer. Las muñecas me dolían de tanto jugar, la garganta me sabía a basura por mis recurrentes fracasos, el ceño se me había fruncido por culpa de sus estruendosas risas. Sí, yo era un mal perdedor. Era demasiado orgulloso para permitírmelo.

"Voy a comprar un refresco y regreso, trata de no perder más Ichimatsu" Todomatsu, con un adorable gesto de manos me dejo hundirme en ese océano de derrotas.

"Cielos, te has vuelto bastante malo" Volteé mi nuca hacia otro lado, tratando de silenciar su voz "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que viniste?"

"Cinco años" Mis manos se aferraron al borde de un juego de azar, delineándolo "No regresé desde que te fuiste"

"¿No vinieron juntos? ¿Karamatsu nos los trajo como prometió?" La sonrisa del más alto "Eso no fue lo que él me comentó, debiste haberlo regañado" Se quebrajo "¿Ichimatsu?" Yo era realmente patético por no poderlo fingir "¿Pasa algo?" Tan solo suspire, alzando mi mentón.

"Las cosas no fueron tan simples cuando nos dejaste" Saboreando la sinceridad "Yo me aparte más de lo que debía del grupo, los descuide y tomamos diferentes caminos" Bailando bajo el arrepentimiento "Fue una estupidez" Bañado en las gotas del ayer "De parte de todos"

"No hagas eso otra vez" Esos ojos; rebosante de vida "Por favor" Tan especiales "No me gusta ver esa clase de expresión en ti" Me atraparon "Eres demasiado lindo para tenerla" Siempre lo volvían a hacer.

Primer error.

"No has cambiado en nada, Osomatsu" Él nombrado encendió su rostro enseñando un atisbo de pena "Me agrada que sea así" Enmudeciendo con la honestidad "Tenía miedo de que estuvieses enfadado conmigo o te hubieses trasformado en alguien más" Atrapado por las espinas "Es un alivio de verdad"

"Yo" Sus labios se separaron cientos de veces para cerrarse, arrepentidos "Aún hay un juego que no hemos probado" Mi mirada se centró hacia donde su socarrona sonrisa iba dirigida.

"¡Claro que no!" El más alto me agarro de la cintura, empujándome hacia una llamativa y gigantesca máquina de baile "Evite esa monstruosa cosa desde que tengo memoria, no me obligaras a hacer el ridículo ahora"

"Hazlo por mí" Con un estúpido canturreo él me subió a la plataforma derecha, la cual constaba de un gran botón blanco al medio con varias flechas naranjas rodeándola "Hagamos de nuestra convivencia algo más sano, retomando relación"

"¿Y esta te parece la forma correcta de hacerlo?" El contrario rio, acomodase a la izquierda, insertando la moneda sin interesarle mis frustrados reclamos "¡Osomatsu!"

"Quizás lo sea"

El juego derivo una canción al azar en la modalidad de parejas, enseñando a dos coloridas figuras en la pantalla. Mi frente palpito, rabiosa, al apreciar que era mi estación la que tendría que seguir los pasos de la chica mientras él se podría relajar con el rol del hombre.

"Me las pagaras" Balbuceé cuando con torpeza traté de seguir los rápidos movimientos de piernas de la muchacha, apretando con rudeza las flechas del suelo, escuchando una alarma de reproche que me indicaba que me encontraba fracasando en cada movimiento.

"¡Ponle más pasión!" El grito de un desconocido me descoloco "¡Concéntrate!" Un grupo de adolescentes nos había rodeado. Nervioso, al tener una pequeña multitud de extraños juzgándome, empecé a apretar todos los botones sin acertar. La sangre me ardió de ira, desesperándome al ser el foco de tantos actores mientras dejaba caer mi guion.

" _Ichimatsu sé que es complicado, pero quiero que lo intentes, necesito que me apoyes"_

De pronto, el mundo se convirtió en mi escenario, la oscuridad en el cómplice de mi manto. Espero a que todos duerman y me lamento otra vez más, me castigo, me reprocho, porque no fui suficiente cuando él me necesito, porque me quebré como me estaba quebrando ahora. Me culpo y maldigo por haber sido yo.

Era malo en cada cosa que intentaba, un fracaso, no era más que una basura no combustible. Era hora de aceptar esa realidad.

"Tranquilo" Un susurro ronco en mi oreja "Sé que eres malo con la presión" Y un tierno abrazo en mis caderas "Yo te guiaré, así que relájate" Me comenzaron a mover, acertándole a las primeras flechas, oyendo extasiados gritos de la multitud.

"Pero perderás si no estás en tu estación" Osomatsu apoyo su nuca sobre mi hombro, aferrándose a mi vientre, riendo con _algo más_ "Yo no necesito tu compasión, Inutilmatsu"

"¿Por qué no en lugar de quejarte y ahogarte en tus pensamientos mejor lo decides intentar?" Centrando mi atención en la pantalla, los dos nos empezamos a mover en la misma tonalidad.

Aumentando la velocidad, relajando los músculos, logrando que las sombras y risas ajenas se esfumaran con una sola mirada de él. Cuando él me juzgo concentrado regresó a su estación para que pudiésemos hacer los pasos de pareja; apoyando sus manos sobre mi cintura y mi espalda, dándome eternas vueltas, rozando nuestras manos, agitando el lugar.

El instante en que el sudor descendió por mi cuello, y las luces de la maquina se encendieron a una velocidad irracional, con un salto en conjunto que provoco el crujir del juego, terminamos la partida, sacando un puntaje intermedio, siendo recibido por una horda de aplausos y felicitaciones anónimas.

"¿Ves que no fue tan terrible?" Su mano se deslizo por mi frente, despeinándola "Solo necesitabas más confianza"

"Te aprovechaste en mi momento de debilidad, idiota" Él me tomó de la cintura, mis manos se apoyaron sobre sus hombros para bajar con un saltillo de la plataforma "¿Cuándo te volviste tan bueno en esos juegos?"

"A Choromatsu le gustaban mucho" Esa fue la primera vez que esa alegría se esfumo "Por él me decidí a aprender"

"Ya veo" Con un amargo sabor recubriendo mis labios, me acaricie el brazo "Yo" Inmóvil, tan solo estaba colgando.

"Totty te lo contó ¿Cierto?" No lo pude mirar.

"Sí" Esa risa angustiada pisoteo mi corazón.

"Yo nunca había estado tan enamorado de alguien" Desgarrándolo en miles de pedazos "De verdad pensé que él aceptaría casarse conmigo" Aún latientes y sedientos por ese amor "Que estupidez ¿No?" Lamentándose al haberlo perdido.

"No" Mi voz no flagelo "¿Por qué sería estúpido querer pasar el resto de tus días con quien amas?" Esa atónita expresión, tampoco lo hizo.

"Atsushi me llamó" Todomatsu camino, arrepentido al devastar la atmósfera entre nosotros dos "Perdón, yo ¿Interrumpo algo?" Con un gesto de nuca negué "Atsushi me llamó, ya está afuera del árcade para irlos a dejar a su apartamento"

"Entonces deberíamos ir" El de mirada rosáceo se tensó ante mi repentino tacto, con el que le rogué distancia de Osomatsu "Tu novio me agrada y no me gustaría dejarle mala impresión al hacerlo esperar" Él era un problema.

Todomatsu con esa hechizante voz, le pidió a su pareja y al de ropaje rojo que se fuesen juntos en los asientos delanteros del convertible, para que nosotros pudiésemos murmurar y planificar en paz. El de orbes escarlatas, encantado, se acomodó entre las finas pieles de tapiz antes de comenzar a jugar con la radio.

"¿Seguro que estas bien?" Él más bajo me indico que me agachara, como si de esta manera nos pudiésemos cubrir "Luces distraído y enojado" Y escondernos de los monstruos.

"No sé cómo consolarlo por lo que pasó con Choromatsu" El estómago se me retorció al pronunciar su nombre "Soy una mierda con las palabras, más con el contacto físico" Ya era muy tarde "Esto no va a funcionar" El pánico había inundado cada una de mis grietas "Jamás pude seducir a nada" Prediciendo mi inevitable fracaso "Él lo va a saber"

La caída del príncipe de la nada.

"Ichimatsu" Sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros "Respira conmigo, tranquilízate" El aire y el ruido a nuestro alrededor me taladraron la cabeza.

"No va a funcionar" Repetí para recibir una bofetada en el rostro. Todomatsu miro a su pareja y a Osomatsu asegurándose de que ellos ignoraran nuestra pelea "Oye" Mis cejas se fruncieron con agresión.

"Escúchame maldito insensible" Esa bonita mueca, se deformo "Si quieres hacer las cosas una vez bien en tu miserable vida y arreglar el desastre en el que todos nos metimos al seguirte, pondrás de tu parte para que Osomatsu vuelva a ser feliz y supere esa decepción" Goteando desesperación en sus palabras, empapándome.

"Pero yo" Él me silencio con su dedo indicé.

"Sé que te enferma la idea de tener que seducir a alguien, pero al menos inténtalo, distráelo, preocúpate de verdad, ayúdalo a hacer amigos" Él me estampo en contra de los asientos "No te matará dejar de ser egoísta por un rato y salirte de ese insoportable papel de víctima" Clavando sus uñas a mi costado "Es asqueroso que lo hagas" Rebelando quien era en realidad "No fuiste el único que la pasó mal"

"¿Qué están haciendo atrás?" Atsushi, curioso, acomodo el espejo retrovisor.

"Perdón, amor" Todomatsu regreso a su asiento, acomodase el cabello "Ichimatsu me pidió que le quitara una basura del ojo y no la podía encontrar"

"Seguro" Murmullé colérico, perdiendo mi mirada en aquel familiar paisaje.

El camino pasó rápido entre las anécdotas de viajes de Atsushi y los coqueteos que esté le arrojaba de manera descarada a Todomatsu. El tiempo se me escapo de entre los dedos al estar al frente de mi edificio, ayudando a bajar el equipaje de quien fue mi amigo para subir hacia el segundo piso.

Las piernas me temblaron; nerviosas, en las escaleras, mi boca se había resecado intentando pronunciar la verdad, mi mente era una maraña de caos al tenerlo nuevamente a mi lado. No sobreviviría en ese salvaje juego de sugestión. Mis mentiras me ahorcarían.

"No es muy grande" Un tímido tartamudeo escapo frente a la octava puerta en el pasillo, rozando el pomo sin llegarlo a abrir "Y esta desordenado, sucio, no hay comida" Osomatsu suspiro, tomando el bolso del suelo, arribándoselo sobre el hombro.

"Si no quieres que me quedé aquí, puedo ir a buscar un hotel"

"¡No!" Era obvia mi desesperación "Solo no tengas expectativas muy altas" Él me sonrío empujando la puerta, incorporándose en una nueva vida compartida.

"Es" Sus orbes, curiosas, se pasearon por el papel tapiz lila del comedor, analizando mis cuadros, mis pocos muebles y mis adornos de gatos "Muy tú" Balbuceo antes de disparar una sonrisa "Me gusta"

"Tú habitación queda al frente de la mía" Con falsa seguridad le mostré el cuarto de invitados "Lo siento, como nunca la usó no tengo más que una cama, el closet y un escritorio"

"Así estará bien" Osomatsu arrojo su bolso sobre la cama, empezando a desempacar "¿Me quieres ayudar?" Mis pies vacilaron al acercarse "Anda, nada en mi maleta te morderá"

"Sí no te molesta"

Los dos organizamos sus pocas prendas en el estante superior del armario, acomodando los adornos que él había recolectado en su intercambio, guardando las extrañas especias con las que él se había acostumbrado a comer, envueltos en un ambiente de calidez y una canción a capela que destilaba familiaridad.

Osomatsu finalmente lucía relajado y extasiado ante la oportunidad de ir a mi universidad, entusiasmado de retomar nuestras noches de película, perdido en lo que pensé que era mi mirada, hasta que sus manos, al final del bolso, acogieron temerosas, una fotografía enmarcada, de un atractivo chico de orbes esmeraldas y sonrisa avergonzada.

"Es él ¿Cierto?" Era redundante preguntar "No la debiste haber traído si haces esto para dejarlo atrás" Él más alto se sentó sobre la cama, aferrándose al marco, lamentándose en silencio.

"Ya sé que no lo debí hacer"

"¡¿Entonces?!" No supe porque su actitud me había enfurecido "No seas idiota"

"Simplemente no lo pude dejar atrás" Sus hombros se encogieron, luciendo pequeños delante de mi mirada "Choromatsu fue mi compañía por cinco años, fue mi primera relación" Pero no más pequeño de lo que lucía yo "Juro que quise dejar el cuadro en casa, Ichimatsu"

"Lo comprendo" No lo hacía.

"Debes de pensar que soy patético ¿Cierto?" Con movimientos cuidadosos y certeros me acomode a su lado, provocando el hundir del colchón "Desaparezco todos estos años y regreso con la cola entre las patas, arrepentido, con un corazón echó polvo"

"No pienso eso" Sus ojos se humedecieron, mostrándome la contraparte del cristal "Además fui yo quien se apartó, no te tienes que reprochar"

"Lo extraño tanto" Osomatsu se arrojó hacia mis brazos, frágil "Pensé que él se querría quedar conmigo" Deshaciéndose entre mis brazos "Pensé que los dos estábamos en la misma página, que él estaba tan enamorado, como yo cada día se lo intentaba demostrar" Rogándome por volverlo a recomponer "Pero no fue así" Y yo no podía.

"Tranquilo" Me mordí la lengua ante mi incapacidad para consolar "Ya pasará"

"Lo sé" Él, restregándose sobre mi hombro se trató de levantar "Sé que con el tiempo me sentiré mejor al retomar lo que deje a medias acá, sin embargo, eso no va a sanar la profunda cicatriz que su rechazo me dejo" Mis manos acariciaron su espalda, siendo víctimas de un insistente palpitar.

"Ya conocerás a alguien más" Él contrario rio, negando con la nuca "Alguien que te hará mil veces más feliz de lo que pensaste que podrías ser"

"¿De dónde sacaste ese discurso barato?" Apenado baje la cabeza, apretando mis rodillas sobre mi pantalón. Me sentía ridículo "Lo siento, sé que no tienes mala intención" Estúpido "Solo, no es lo que quiero escuchar" Olvidado.

"No porque no sea lo que esperas lo hace menos verdadero" Con un nudo en la garganta me pare de su cama, siendo detenido por un tímido agarre "Comprendo que estés afectado por él, pero yo no soy con quien te debes desquitar, esta sigue siendo mi casa" Un roce que él corto.

"¿Desde cuándo tú sabes tantas cosas sobre el amor?" Sus palabras salieron rabiosas y celosas "Sigues siendo un soberbio que subestima al resto" La actuación se había detenido "Tú no lo podrías llegar a comprender nunca, no lo has vivido" Sus ojos fueron tóxicos para mi ilusión "Ni lo vivirás con ese carácter tan desagradable"

"¿No lo comprendo?" Él se congelo ante mi puntiaguda expresión "Yo lo entiendo desde que sufrí por el rechazo de alguien más" Desolado me afirmé en el marco de mi puerta "Sé de lo que estoy hablando, aunque mi desagradable personalidad lo recubra" Él lucía arrepentido.

"Yo" No me importo.

"Por eso, aunque parezca imposible en estos momentos, a pesar de sentir que te estas ahogando en ese quebrado amor, tienes que escoger uno de dos caminos"

"Ichimatsu" No me callaría.

"O avanzas o te hundes" Mis dedos se deslizaron por el pomo, para regresar a mi pecho, rozando mi collar "Y no permitiré que te ahogues en esto, aunque yo te tenga que sacar" Aferrándose al anillo de una promesa desecha y una muerta tentación "Por eso, créeme cuando te digo que conocerás a alguien más" Convocando con versos al abandonado cupido "Porque lo harás"

"Entonces" Ese destrozado escarlata "Confiaré en ti" Me sentencio.

Supe que Osomatsu me traería problemas desde que nuestras miradas se volvieron a conectar en el aeropuerto, desde que me sonrió esperando que fuese alguien más.

Ahora, al acariciar, el frío pavimento con la amargura en la boca, y los hilos del destino cortados, entendí que con él no me debí involucrar.

Esto nunca se trató de un juego de seducción. Y yo lo sabía.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todo el que comento.

 **Guest:** Hola y bienvenida

Muchas gracias por decirmelo! Lamentablemente no lo puedo correguir porque creo que tendría que borrar el capítulo y volverlo a subir, al menos yo no se editar directamente en esta página.

Pero prometo cambiarlo para el futuro. Muchas gracias por hacermelo notar, aprecio mucho esta clase de detalles, y me alegro que te hayas interesado en la historia y te haya agradado hasta ahora.

Un abrazo!

 **Shal96:** Hola y muchas gracias por leer!

T-T Lamento que se hayan confundido las cosas, me suele pasar en los primeros capítulos, igual cualquier cosa por favor házmelo saber, y yo intentaré ser menos enredada, lo prometo.

Me alegra que al final haya quedado todo más claro, y te haya gustado la trama, la llevaré a cabo con la máxima dedicación posible.

El OsoIchi es una de mis Otps, entonces busco muy seguidos sus fics, y me cuesta igual encontrar.

Mil gracias por leer y comentar!

 **ExplosiveCoffee:** Hola y gracias!

Ves?! ;-; tú sí comprendes mi dolor, y si te puedo confesar algo, aunque suene super masoquista, por ti me comenzo a gustar esa pareja, y ya no hubo vuelta atras.

Tranquila, lo de Ichi y Kara se ira aclarando con los capítulos hasta que él haga su aparición, es amigo de Oso, no lo podrán evitar por siempre.

Linda! Muchisimas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia.

Abracitos!

 **Cara4444:** Hola y bienvenida!

Aww muchas gracias! Creo que está la alcancé a subir el 2017, y no te preocupes por eso, siempre continuo lo que comienzo, y me gusta hacerlo de forma semanal, aunque existe la posibilidad de atrasarme un par de días.

Totty, mi querida lectora, te aseguro que con él será una montaña rusa en la que te subas. Pero en el fondo es un amor de persona.

Muchisimas gracias por todas tus palabras!

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

* * *

Sé que lo de Kara está un poquito enredado, pero en un par de capítulos ya lo sabrán bien, aunque creo que les deje una primera impresión de lo que paso o eso espero.

Osomatsu en general es un personaje de carácter fuerte, al que no le gusta martirizarse con los problemas como Ichi lo hace, él tiene su forma de lidiar con el dolor, pero el rechazo de Choro lo puso mal, sin embargo, no saca nada con sentarse a llorar.

Y nada pos, la convivencia a comenzado, a ver si el plan de Totty resulta.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en una semanita.

Y muchas gracias al que leyo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis ternurita!

Atrasado por problemas personales pero aquí está. Horneada con amor.

Esté es el primer capítulo que narra Osito para que puedan conocer un poco de su pasado y las cosas ya suban de intensidad.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

Recuerdo un gélido salón teñido por las mentiras, de reluciente piso que pretendía bañarse en la ilusión del cristal, y arrogantes diplomas que jamás me llevaron hacia _algún lugar_. Recuerdo cientos de espectadores sin rostros, de blanca expresión y burlona voz. Recuerdo una insoportable presión en mi pecho y una desesperante necesidad por despertar de una pesadilla cuya mentira no se quería desojar. Que bonitas se ven las aventuras en el papel. Que pieza más destrozada te profesas al ya no tener lugar.

Mi primer día de intercambio en la escuela fue de color azul, con aroma a malas decisiones mezcladas con las cenizas del tabaco, de áspera textura y agridulce sabor.

Recuerdo haber ingresado en el salón con una sonrisa ilusoria, solamente para convertirme en la víctima de un prejuicioso reflector, siendo el centro de mofas y susurros, curiosas ojeadas y agrios engaños. Recuerdo haberme sentado entre las filas de más atrás sin ansiar llamar la atención, haberme puesto una máscara de indiferencia queriendo confrontarlo con la genial actitud que Karamatsu usaría.

"Disculpa" En medio de esa multitud sin nombre y una sensación de enajenación "Eres nuevo ¿Verdad?" Lo recuerdo a él.

"Sí" Mi atención fue atrapada cual imán por un par de radiantes y bellos ojos verdes "Llegue hace un par de semanas, pero hoy es mi primer día en un salón" Su sonrisa.

"Supongo que fue tonto preguntar" Nerviosa, aguda y misteriosa "Yo solo, quería saber sí tenías un libro con el cual trabajar" Me fascino "Perdón, eso también fue tonto" Me fascino demasiado.

"No" El chico sentado a mi lado extendió un grueso manuscrito para dejarlo al medio de nosotros dos "Gracias, así no estoy tan perdido"

"No es nada" Antes de que me pudiese hundir en el escarlata que se convirtieron sus mejillas, mi mirada se centró en las mofas de la fila al frente de nosotros.

"Un minuto" La sangre se me calentó de cólera y frustración "¿Quién diablos te pagó para que hablaras conmigo?" El rostro de ese muchacho se trasformó en una oda hacia la vacilación.

"¿Qué?" Fastidiado suspiré acercándome hacia él, apoyando mi mano sobre su perfecto cuaderno.

"Por favor" Arrugándolo "¿De verdad esperas que crea que un chico lindo, de buenas curvas me hablo porque sí?" Su cara ardió antes de que su ceño se frunciera y su nariz se arrugará.

"¡Serás idiota!" Él me quito el cuaderno en el que estaba apoyado, provocando que me golpeará contra la mesa "No pensé que fueses tan tonto" Llamando la atención.

"¡Choromatsu!" La gélida y severa voz del profesor amplio mi horizonte "Comportante con el nuevo alumno o te tendré que mandar con el inspector el primer día de clases" Él no era parte de ese guion "Sería una lástima en tu registro perfecto" Un tiritar nació en el ojo del nombrado antes de morderse el labio, y fulminarme con una adorable expresión.

"Choromatsu" Repetí encantado "Es un nombre bastante lindo" Murmullé descarado.

Desde la primera instancia en que nuestras orbes se entrelazaron, nos fundí con un lazo que ninguno logró separar. Sin importarme los reclamos o amenazas que él me arrojó yo decidí persistir, ciego por un capricho, demente por el nacimiento de la pasión. Profundizando en viejas y desgastadas heridas, gobernando en sus más oscuros anhelos. Vaciándolo para quedarme con lo mejor de él.

Me había vuelto egoísta.

Esos jades me mantuvieron engatusado por dos largos años hasta que finalmente la mágica noche de graduación de clase se presentó. Aquella instancia, en donde, ambos alzamos con orgullo un diploma y olvidamos el rencor que alguna vez en el curso dominó. Una tarde en la que las lágrimas dictaron y emociones que profesaba enterradas rebalsaron mi corazón.

"No puedo creer que de verdad lo hayamos hecho" Choromatsu se encontraba sentado a mi lado, en una banca a las afueras del gran salón, con una sucia camisa esmeralda que hace un par de horas yacía perfectamente planchada en su habitación "Se terminó" Una alegría que entre mis dedos escurrió.

"Luces tan contento" Ni siquiera con mi comentario sarcástico él me miro "Maldición, creo que me contagiaste con tu mal humor" Sus manos juguetearon, ansiosas, sobre sus rodillas "¿Me vas a contar por las buenas lo que te pasa? o ¿Te lo voy a tener que sacar?"

"¿Como?" Él era tan transparente.

"Te conozco" Más honesto de lo que yo llegaría a merecer "Pajeroski" Él tensó el ceño sin dejarme de mirar.

"Dos años soportando ese estúpido apodo" Él suspiro, apoyándose sobre mi hombro, electrizando mi piel "No sé cómo te volviste tan popular sí eres un completo patán"

"Encanto natural, cariño" Él se rio presionando sus parpados, revelando unas largas y densas pestañas "Ya enserio" Mi mano se hundió en su mejilla, metiéndose en una endeble y silenciosa confesión "No dejaré de insistir hasta que me digas"

"Yo" Su aliento rozó mi nariz, tentándome "Lamento mucho que ni tus padres ni tus amigos te pudiesen acompañar este día" Provocándome con esa inocencia sensual "Sé que para ti era importante"

"No me afecto" Choromatsu esbozo una tímida sonrisa antes de hipnotizarme con una intensa ojeada "Mis padres solo querían que me graduará, y ya no habló con mi vieja banda" Mi mente se perdió entre las estrellas del cielo para divagar "De hecho, de Ichimatsu nunca más volví a saber nada" Amargado.

"Sé que dices que no importa" Sus dedos rozaron temerosos mi mentón "Sin embargo, tu rostro siempre me ha dicho más"

"Dices que me prestas atención" Mi mueca socarrona y burlona "Que tomas nota de esos torpes detalles"

"¿Importa si lo hago?" Él se la llevo "Osomatsu yo solo te quería consolar antes de que regresaras a tu hogar" Sus hombros se encogieron, viéndose frágil y pequeño "Pero ni siquiera eso me dejas hacer" Temeroso "Nunca me has dejado ganar" Vacilante.

"¿Estás diciendo que me vas a echar de menos?" Esas apasionadas orbes.

"Por supuesto que lo haré" A mí nunca me dejaron ganar "Aunque seas un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo y te portes como un patán" Choromatsu era tan injusto "Te has convertido en un muy buen amigo" Él me dolía "Con acosos y todo" Dolía de verdad.

"¿Un amigo?" La ironía se encendió junto con los focos del jardín "Después de estos dos años, es así como me llegas a considerar" Apoye mi mano sobre mi flequillo, esquizofrénico "Que lindo"

"¿Cómo te debería considerar?" En un impulso hacia su rostro me acerqué "¿Acaso hay algo más?" Él ni siquiera se inmuto.

"¿Sientes algo más?" A pesar de esa indestructible y apartada expresión "¿Te estas tratando de contener?" Ese sincero y dulce sonrojo "Me lo puedes confiar" Lo delató.

"¿Acaso importa?" Su cuerpo se reclino sobre el mío "Pronto te iras a donde te corresponder estar" Esa fue la primera noche que su aliento fundido con el mío, quemó "Esta conversación carece de sentido, lo que ya no hicimos, no fue"

"¿Qué me dirías si me decido quedar?" Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, al igual que sus labios "Si decido que ya no pertenezco a otro lugar" Tan fácil de manipular "Sí me quiero quedar por siempre a tu lado"

"Te diría que es una estupidez" No pude esconder mi nerviosa risa antes de tomar sus mejillas y disolver nuestra respiración.

"No te hagas el difícil ahora" Sus puños tomaron con fuerza los hombros de mi saco "Esta noche, no"

"Ya basta" Y aunque él me lo rogo, no me aparto "Osomatsu las cosas funcionan entre nosotros dos porque yo soy la voz de la razón que te regresa a la Tierra" Ya no lo haría.

"Entonces suéltate y permítete fantasear" Con timidez nuestras narices se acariciaron, con una inocencia y vergüenza digna de un primer gran amor "Has esto conmigo"

"No cometas una estupidez, por favor" Estábamos danzando con la tentación "No nos podre frenar a los dos" Perdiéndonos en una relación que jamás se manifestó, y un tacto que por eternidad se deseó.

"Hace tiempo escuche que cuando estás enamorado las puedes cometer" Aquel tímido y sediento beso mi destino selló.

Pese a ambicionar ocultar mis pasiones por él, esa noche con un tacto sensual, y un apenado ruego la cordura se me escapó. Incrustándose entre las grietas de mi corazón, hundiéndome con el peso de ese dañino silencio, permitiéndome creer que estaba bien olvidar mi identidad mientras el cariño se pudiese respirar.

Y aunque tuvimos años maravillosos, en los que, ingresé en su misma universidad y nos consolidamos cual pilar fundamental, no logramos sobrevivir a base de un primer amor. En algún momento que yo no pude prever la brecha de impresiones entre nosotros dos creció hasta enarcar un abismo que fui incapaz de cruzar. Condenándonos a infiernos distintos, congelando el bosquecillo que con tanta ilusión planteé, anhelando el destino cambiar. Batallando contra el reloj.

Yo fui quien nos sentenció con sus constantes imprudencias, quien no lo supo escuchar y cuidar. El monstruo demasiado brutal para amar.

"¿Casarnos?" Esa pregunta tan solo revelo las miles de grietas que había preferido ignorar "Osomatsu, lo lamento" Heridas de una maltrecha y agotada relación "Pero no lo puedo hacer" Cicatrices que se trazaron hasta el fondo mi alma, consumiéndome "Ya dejémoslo" Ahogándome "Ambos sabemos que es una farsa" Desencarnando mi ilusión "Se acabó"

Yo nos había matado.

"¡No!" Con la respiración descompasada, la frente ardiendo en llamas y los músculos lastimados, me llevé la mano hacia el medio de mi pecho, tratando de ver a través de una densa capa cristalina lo que era el techo de una desconocida habitación.

"Solo estaba" Con mis dedos roce los bordes de mis mejillas apreciando un par de amargas lágrimas, colgando sin voluntad "Otra pesadilla" Con un pesado suspiro me senté "Ya debería dejar de pensar en él" Reprochándome el no lograr avanzar.

Estaba atrapado.

Yo traté. Con unas magulladas y sucias manos lo nuestro intenté sostener, con un hambre que él no parecía saber saciar, con un alma sollozante, goteando brea, rogando por un mago que nos pudiese sanar. Intentando vencer a la distancia.

Y aunque él me vulneró con su resignación, a pesar de haber tenido la certeza de que nuestros caminos no se iban a pertenecer, aunque eso implicó hasta mi última gota de orgullo renunciar. Mierda como lo había intentado. Estaba tan enamorado.

"No" Murmullé con una divergente mueca "Todavía lo estoy" De nostalgia y decepción.

Golpeándome tenuemente las mejillas, cual patética muestra de sumisión, me conferí un ardiente valor para escapar de mi cómodo universo entre las sabanas, y arrastrar mis cansadas piernas entre las suaves hebras de las alfombras, hacia el comedor. Un extraño traqueteo en mi garganta nació al encontrarme con la silueta de Ichimatsu, arreglando un abundante desayuno sobre la mesa, con un pijama desaliñado y un cabello completamente despeinado.

Tal vez no era tan malo volverse a adecuar al hogar. Solo quizás.

"¿Me debería sentir honrado?" Él más bajo tirito cual gato huraño antes de darse vueltas con una cara rebosante de fastidio "Es un lindo detalle que me des la bienvenida de esta manera"

"No te sientas especial" Ichimatsu se cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, apoyándose en la pared del salón, evitando entre nosotros la tensión "Todo el tiempo cocino esto para mí"

"Claro" Un intenso sonrojo su rostro domino ante mi sarcasmo "Voy a fingir que te creo para que te sientas mejor"

"Idiota" Murmullo antes de invitarme a tomar asiento en la mesa.

"Sí es por ti" Él se seguía encerrado en ese complicado carácter. Tan huraño "Con gusto"

"Solo cierra la boca y traga" Un misterio realmente cautivador.

Lo extrañaba.

"Ya no quemas el pan" Fue lo único que pude murmullar antes de darle una probada a cada platillo de la mesa "Has mejorado bastante en esto" Saboreando gustoso la extravagante combinación "Buen trabajo, Ichimatsu"

"No soy un niño para que me felicites como tal" Él gruño limitando su atención a un vaso de jugo.

"No seas malo y deja que me pierda en mi complejo de Nii san" Mi respiración estallo cuando él esbozo una pequeña sonrisa "Y" Tímida, casi imperceptible y dudosa "¿Me llevaras a hacer algo hoy?" Pero, aun así, hermosa.

"Bueno" Él más bajo dejo de alimentarse para, nervioso, descender su nuca "Todomatsu me dijo que sería buena idea llevarte a esas fastidiosas fiestas de bienvenida en la universidad" Sus hombros se encogieron "Como eres un novato, en teoría" Y no pude disimular mi felicidad al ser el causante de tan tierna vergüenza "Me jode como no tienes idea ir a esa clase de lugares"

"Pero iras por mí" Con un temblor de labio, comprobación no precise "¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo lindo que eres?"

"¿Lindo?" Su voz se quebró "¡Yo lo haré porque Todomatsu me obligo! ¡No es lindo!" Él se paró inquieto, azotando la mesa, moviendo los platos "Y si me provocas la poca paciencia que tengo el trato se acabó"

"Eres una ternura, Ichimatsu" Él chasqueo la lengua dándome la espalda. Tratando de ocultar un escarlata que hasta sus orejas quemó.

"Espero que estés listo en media hora o me largaré a esa tortura sin ti" Con pasos trémulos y un encorvado caminar él se volvió a encerrar en su habitación, dejando la mesa del comedor repleta de recetas a medio experimentar que él no devoro.

"Eres tan obvio, Ichimatsu" Satisfecho me dedique a catar sus escasas habilidades en la cocina antes de irme a asear.

Desde que soy capaz de trazar mis primeras memorias sé que esa mirada amatista me ha logrado engatusar. Él luce tan inalcanzable, lejano, permitiendo que las etiquetas se fundan sobre su piel y lo que la sociedad arroje se convierta en parte de su ser. A él yo lo he tratado de proteger cubriéndole los ojos ante la crueldad, murmurándole dulces mentiras para que pudiese acariciar la felicidad, sin embargo, en ese periodo de lejanía temó que lo hayan lastimado, y mi esfuerzo en esa base haya sido en vano.

"Él es tan complicado" Balbuceé arreglándome el cabello en el espejo del baño, acomodándome el cuello de una camisa roja elegida al azar "Finge que las cosas no han cambiado" Me animé perdiéndome en el reflejo de un hipócrita. En una quebrajada máscara.

"¡Osomatsu me largó de acá!" Riendo, al ser víctima de ese impaciente carácter, salí hacia el comedor, en donde, Ichimatsu se alisó, angustiado, una delgada polera blanca con un estampado de gato "¿Qué?" Siempre fue de espíritu delicado.

"Es bueno ver que tus gustos no han cambiado" Él me ignoró guiándome hacia las afueras de nuestro apartamento, subiendo al flamante auto del novio de Todomatsu.

El corazón me resonó en la garganta, la nuca me palpito, llenando mi boca con un extraño, aunque agradable, dulzor, al ingresar en la facultad en la que estudiaría. Mi nuevo escenario era de pulcros y anticuados pavimentos, con grandes edificios marcados por letras en donde se impartirían las tediosas clases, de poderosas estatuas y nombres enmarcados con dorados.

"Bueno, se supone que es en el edificio de ingeniería" Ichimatsu en ningún momento me miro, tan solo se dedicó a recorrer inquieto el movimiento de las hojas en contra del viento.

En un lejano rincón del campus llegamos a un edificio con una forma que simulaba una " _Y"_ de paredes polarizadas y negras, con una pequeña bajada en la que la música fue lo que estalló junto con los gritos de estudiantes extasiados.

"¡Hay que buscar a Todomatsu!" Aunque Atsushi me gritó me costó escucharlo por culpa de la multitud.

Abriéndonos paso en un ambiente atestado por el sudor y el desodorante pasado, los tres logramos alcanzar una esquina, en la cual, las latas de cerveza sobraban y yacían varias cajas repletas de botanas. Totty me sonrío alzando con efusión su brazo, apoyando su mano sobre un extraño chico de mirar desorbitado.

"Así que de verdad vinieron" Fue lo que musito consintiendo que su novio acomodará su palma sobre su delicada silueta "Bien Ichimatsu" El nombrado chasqueo, siendo abrazado por el tercer hombre.

"¡No me dijiste que vendrías!" Con un puchero, él más alto restregó sus mejillas "¡Cruel! ¡Cruel!" Provocando en él una aniñada risilla. Sonido que yo jamás pude robar.

"¿Es tu novio?" Sus ojos se centraron en los míos "Es que lucen muy apegados" Sellándose para que me fuesen imposibles de leer.

"¡Soy Jyushimatsu!" Alcé una ceja, frustrado, ante mi falta de respuesta "¡Tú debes ser Osomatsu!" Tan solo asentí para ser agobiado "¡Es un gusto! ¡Strike!" Por otro murmullo de confianza.

¿Qué cosas había dejado pasar?

"¿Qué les parece ir a bailar un rato?" Él de orbes rosáceas ya había tomado de las manos al castaño "Es tu oportunidad para divertirte, antes de las clases y olvidarte de tu tiempo"

"Que buena idea Totty" Por mera inercia y nostalgia mis dedos se acercaron hacia Ichimatsu, rozándolo "¿Puedo?" Rogándole.

"Yo no bailo" Sin que me permitieran digerir la decepción, él de gigantesca sonrisa se arrojó sobre los hombros del huraño.

"¡Hazlo conmigo Ichimatsu! ¡Por favor!" La mandíbula me supo a óxido y basura cuando esa pareja se apartó. Tan contenta. Asco.

¿Cuándo diablos él se había abierto a alguien más?

"No te sientas mal" El más pequeño me sonrío. Qué bello es el rostro de la compasión "Puedes estar con nosotros un rato" Patético.

"Gracias" Siempre fui un fantástico actor.

Mi cuerpo fue ahogado por cientos de gritos y eléctricos acordes, desgarrándome desde el interior. Mis músculos se comenzaron a perder en esa canción, ansiando abandonar el pesimismo de ese viejo amor. Podía sentir como el sudor descendía por mi frente, como mi camisa se manchaba y las manos se me cansaban, al igual que la voz. Yo no me quise detener. Era una pecadora tentación.

Pronto me acabe separando de Todomatsu y su novio, al ser invitado por una bonita chica de largos cabellos castaños y prominentes curvas, quien me permitió recorrer sin inhibición los secretos que ocultaba su sedosa piel, quien me embriago con un escenario hundido entre bruma y la fragancia de una flor.

Ella era un precioso rostro de porcelana, adornado con bellos ojos. Ojos tan bonitos que me recordaron a él.

Trague con dificultad pretendiendo prestarle atención a esa vaga conversación. Preguntándome una y otra vez si alguna vez lo podría superar, sí un corazón roto tenía razón para cicatrizar. Maldiciéndome al no haberlo logrado sostener.

Se supone que vine aquí para olvidar.

"¿Te molesta pasarme tu número, entonces?" Pero no lo quiero soltar.

"Como quieras estará bien" Tomando el móvil de la muchacha entre mis manos registre mi contacto, ganándome una encantadora sonrisa, y una peligrosa atracción.

"¿Te estas aburriendo conmigo?" Los largos y delicados dedos de la chica se pasearon por mi cuello "Luces un poco distraído" Seduciéndome.

"Lo siento" Ella enredo sus manos entre mis cabellos, acercándome "Acabo de romper una relación" La sonrisa que ella me obsequio.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen" Me asqueó "Un clavo saca a otro clavo" Porque nunca nadie lo podría sacar a él.

"¡Jyushimatsu!" Cual ingenuo hechizado mi atención fue absorbida por la voz de Ichimatsu "Me da vergüenza hacer eso" Quien se encontraba estático en un rincón, paralizado al ser el centro de un ridículo baile a su alrededor.

"Necesito que me disculpes un momento" La castaña se tragó su rabia al haber dejado mi lugar. No supe porque, pero la imagen de ellos dos realmente me fastidio. Quizás no lo quise entender.

El estómago se me retorció al apreciar un brillo especial en su mirada, mis pies corrieron veloces hacia ese lugar sin importarme a quien empujaba. La música ya no era lo que podía escuchar, sino él molesto sonido de sus risas. Con un abismo entre mis pensamientos y mis palabras llegue hacia ellos, tocado el hombro del desconocido, captando su atención.

"Yo" Mi orgullo me silenció, dejándome en ridículo.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Mi rostro se calentó al haber sido leído por ese idiota con tanta facilidad "¿Con Ichimatsu?"

"Sí" El de gigantesca sonrisa tomó mi mano para entrelazarla con una más pequeña y pálida. Rebalsando una indescriptible estática.

"¡Diviértanse!" La expresión que el de despeinado cabello me obsequio.

"Pensé que te estabas divirtiendo conociendo chicas" Ya no la pude olvidar. Eran tan dulces los celos en su voz "Es bueno ver que te recuperas rápido" Tiernos y enigmáticos.

Había olvidado lo lindo que era Ichimatsu.

"¿A tu novio no le molestara que te robe un rato?" El ritmo de la tonada cambio, a uno lento y tranquilo. Tan seductor.

"Él no es mi pareja" Su voz escapo tímida y frustrada "Es mi mejor amigo" También un tanto apenada.

"Hieres mi corazón" De manera dramática me llevé una mano hacia el centro del pecho, dejando mi nuca caer hacia atrás "Antes ese era mi título"

"Lo perdiste por idiota" Sus manos se acomodaron sobre mis hombros. Una agradable sensación.

"Ichimatsu" Cuando su nombre pronuncié, él tirito "¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto que está pasando?" Pero no se apartó. Nunca lo haría.

"¿A qué te refieres con todo esto?" No supe en que momento él tanto se acercó "Es algo abstracto" No me molesto.

"A que yo regrese de golpe y te invada" Mis palmas se aferraron a su cintura, angustiadas "Luego de no haber hablado por varios años me inscribo en tu misma universidad, me quedo en tu apartamento, creamos amistades en común" Él estaba más delgado "Esto" Ambos habíamos cambiado "¿De verdad está bien contigo? ¿Fingir que nada ha pasado?"

"Lo único que quiero es verte bien" Él se trató de refugiar entre espinas y rechazos.

"Yo lo estoy" Con un lindo mohín de fastidio él me silenció.

"Escucha" Él encanto del dolor "Yo sé que no me porte como el mejor amigo que te prometí haber sido al haber roto nuestra relación sin darte una explicación" Entre un niño sollozante y asustado "Al haberte botado cuando más lo necesitabas"

"Esto no es necesario" Bañados entre las luces artificiales de la facultad, y siendo empujados entre la multitud.

"Perdón" Él nunca me había parecido tan especial "Lo siento mucho Osomatsu" Provocándome tanto.

"¿Por qué?" Era redundante e incómodo el preguntar. Su agarre se hizo más fuerte sobre mi camisa, esa sensación me engatuso.

"Sé que te afecto mucho tu ruptura con Choromatsu, que te sentiste solo en el intercambio, que te decepcionaste cuando no te llamé ni para la graduación ni para tu cumpleaños" Él era tan frágil "Sé que te costará salir de esta silenciosa depresión, también, aunque pretendas y te trates de convencer que todo está bien sin él" Ichimatsu era el único que a fin de cuentas me podía sorprender "Quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo eso"

"Ichimatsu" Su mirada fue tan segura y sincera.

"Yo no me volveré a apartar" Por primera vez me permití respirar "Por eso, está bien si retomamos nuestra amistad en donde la habíamos pausado" Con confianza deslice mis manos hacia sus caderas, profesándome cálido "Te apoyaré cuando te sientas solo o necesites una mano, te compensaré por esos amargos años" Esta era la nostalgia del hogar.

"Gracias" Sus ojos estallaron en un mar repleto de emoción.

"Sí yo" Su aliento rozó mi nariz, muy cerca "No volveré a decir tanta cursilería junta, así que no te acostumbres" Reí con un travieso hormigueo reposando en mi interior.

"Puedes llegar a ser tan encantador cuando te lo propones, me deberías mostrar más de esa faceta" Aunque él me gruño y golpeó no se separó de mí el resto de la canción.

Ichimatsu con una seductora sumisión me permitió recorrer hambriento los rincones de su piel, ser testigo de una bella expresión que no creí poder llegar a conocer, aspirar ese perfume a melancolía fundido con la incertidumbre. Construir una atmósfera que me fascino. Un ambiente en donde esas preciosas jades ya no pesaron.

Quizás sí podría superar a Choromatsu.

"¡Chicos!" Siempre con Ichimatsu "Veo que se divirtieron" La tonalidad que Todomatsu utilizo se encontraba repleta de sugestión y malicia.

"Gracias a que no te había visto la cara la pasamos bien" El de suéter rosa esbozo un puchero tomándonos a ambos de las manos.

"Con Atsushi estamos jugando a verdades y retos" Mi confidente nos guio hacia un solitario puesto, lejos de las luces y los gritos "Y él pensó que les gustaría unírsenos" Oculto de un mundo repleto de inhibición.

"Claro, de seguro fue su idea" No logre contener mi risa ante el tensó ambiente que se había formado entre la imprudente pareja. Hay cosas que no cambian, ni siquiera con las doce campanadas.

"¿Lo quieren intentar o no?" Con la curiosidad floreciendo en medio de mi pecho, y al ser el centro de varias miradas en blanco me senté en el círculo, junto al de cabello despeinado.

"Como sea" Murmullo con los hombros tensos, suspirando aliviado al tener a Jyushimatsu al frente de él. Me molesto.

"Muy bien, las reglas son sencillas" Todomatsu cual diva se ubicó en el centro de círculo, tomando una vieja botella de cerveza ya vacía "Al que apunte la boquilla tiene que escoger entre confesar algo vergonzoso o hacer algo que lo deje en ridículo"

"¿Por qué rayos son tan masoquistas?" Murmuro para sí mismo Ichimatsu a mi costado.

"Estamos entre amigos, no hay mala intención" La boca del diablo se curvo "Traten de no tomárselo como algo personal" El infierno se desato.

El primero que la botella seleccionó fue al de gigantesca sonrisa quien no tuvo problemas ni pena para hacer un extravagante baile en un improvisado escenario junto a los estudiantes de ingeniería. Al haber destrozado esa incomoda rivalidad el resto de la tarde fluyo con naturalidad y encanto. Entre risas y mofas, chispeando química y dejando nuestros maltrechos problemas atrás.

Pude leer en Todomatsu un maligno brillo cuando está por fin me apunto. No me intimide, después de todo, esa fachada de ternura era la que me gustaba roer.

"¿Verdad o reto?" Me encogí de hombros, alargando mis piernas en el círculo.

"Me da lo mismo" Mi respuesta provoco que él arrugará el ceño, rabioso "Verdad" Para después reír. El encanto del verdadero Todomatsu.

"Cuéntanos lo más vergonzoso que hiciste en el extranjero" Una involuntaria mueca de nostalgia fue lo que trace. Polvorientas páginas que quemé.

"Una vez acompañé a Choromatsu al concierto de su Idol favorita" Me encogí entre mis rodillas, siendo envuelto por el azul "Él me hizo usar una de esas tontas orejas de gatos y poleras fosforescentes" Ahogándome por él "Por supuesto hice el ridículo al no conocer ninguna canción" Un involuntario suspiro escapó "Pero él se veía tan lindo" Pronto el ambiente se quebrajo "Siempre lo fue"

"Si yo" La lengua del menor se pareció trabar "No es lo que esperaba" Saboreando la angustia "El siguiente, por favor" Para girar la botella una vez más "Ichimatsu"

"Verdad" Bufo fastidiado, recostando su nuca sobre la hendidura de sus brazos.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes por Karamatsu?" Nunca había visto esa clase de expresión. Tan devastada.

"¿Qué?" Mierda, como quemó "No responderé eso" Fue demasiado "Haré un reto, en su lugar"

"Bien" Por su coqueto movimiento de pestañas y risilla "Entonces" Muy tarde él supo que fue un grave error "Te reto a besar a Osomatsu" El aire se me escapó de los pulmones ante algo tan descarado "En los labios" Ansiosa el alma me ardió. No lo quise entender.

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"¿Qué eres? ¿Cobarde?" Él no se detuvo ni siquiera por la mirada de reproche que Atsushi le lanzó "Es solo un beso, no le pasará nada a ninguno de los dos" Las manos de Ichimatsu sudaron, su cuerpo trepito "No actúen como vírgenes" Ni siquiera me miro "Porque no lo son" Esto nos estaba rebasando.

"Tú" Él de orbes amatistas me tomo con brusquedad del cuello de mi camisa "No lo tienes que hacer" Dispuesto a cumplir con ese pretencioso desafío "Ichimatsu" Acercándose, provocándome, incitándome a enloquecer "De verdad, si no quieres" Rompiéndose en una trémula expresión. Lo sabía.

Y aquel beso que en lo más profundo de mi corazón anhele jamás llego. Porque esa esperanza tatuada en una preciosa mirada, no me perteneció. Ichimatsu ya no lo hacía.

"Jodete Todomatsu" Fue lo que declaró antes de salirse del círculo, herido, humillado, atormentado por memorias que no fui capaz de borrar. El juego de igual manera, por horas siguió.

Cuando la pegajosa tonada de la música hostigo y la comida se acabó supimos que era hora de regresar a nuestro hogar, ignorando los misterios que logramos que flotasen en plena luz. Ichimatsu se encontraba con el rostro rojo y la consciencia ida al lado de varias latas de cervezas vacías. Él apestaba a alcohol, no pudo siquiera caminar. Patéticos los dos.

Atsushi por un autoimpuesto deber nos dejó en nuestro complejo de apartamentos, en el cual, tuve que cargar a mi compañero hasta su habitación. Su mirada se entreabrió, con pereza, al sentir la suave textura del colchón.

"¿Alguien te había dicho que eres un ebrio molesto?" Con reproche le golpeé la frente, cubriendo su cuerpo con una manta al azar "Eres escandaloso y flojo, eso es de lo peor"

"Nadie te" Él no logró completar esa oración al llevarse las manos hacia la garganta, saboreando la misma resaca.

"Ay, tú" Mis manos revolvieron su flequillo, despegando su frente, siendo poseído por los fantasmas de la melancolía "¿Alguna vez me vas a decir que fue lo que ocurrió entre Karamatsu y tú?" Aún en la inconsciencia él se quebró.

"Prefiero morir" Al menos era honesto.

"Está bien" Musite saboreando la decepción "Una de las cosas que me agrada de ti es que seas insoportable" Me incline listo para regresar a mi habitación. Sabiendo que por ellos me debía forzar a avanzar, porque ellos se estaban esforzando demasiado. Que tonto es el amor.

"Osomatsu" Cuando me giré él me tiró del cuello de la camisa, acercándome.

El tiempo se paralizó cuando sentí un diminuto, inocente y travieso roce entre nuestros labios. El alma, ansiosa, me cosquilleo.

"¿Qué?" Él me sonrió, presionando sus parpados.

"Reto" Fue lo que balbuceó, dejándome con las emociones estáticas y el corazón temblando.

Una ingenua sonrisa nació entre mis pómulos, esperando que esté fuese mi punto final en aquellos capítulos de desolación, y el inicio de _algo más._

Que tonto es el amor.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios!

 **Lu Noir03:** Hola y muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad!

Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia.

Sé que Ichi esta sufriendo en estos momentos, sin embargo, pasar tiempo con Osomatsu les hará bien a los dos.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras y espero que haya sido de tu agrado!

 **Cara4444:** Hola! Ternura de mi vida, también estas aquí (Eso es demasiado lindo, gracias)

Ay amor, ese es mi mundo soñado, aunque no sé si es lo mejor, a veces de tanto pensar las cosas las dejamos de hacer.

Totty siempre va a ser un personaje sumamente complicado si lo escribo yo. Él si esta arrepentido de que Ichimatsu y todo el grupo se distanciaran y más de uno saliera herido, por eso intenta que las cosas se arreglen con Osomatsu, sin embargo, el le guarda bastante rencor al amante de los gatos gracias a Karamatsu (Un spoiler mal hecho con amor para ti)

Tienes toda la razón, a veces esta bien victimizarse porque así se siente la situación no más, no obstante, sino se escapa de eso, sera un terrible círculo vicioso.

Mil gracias Cara, eres un amor de verdad.

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado y un fuerte abrazo!

 **Azul Ackerman:** Hola y muchisimas gracias por estarle dando tu apoyo también a esta historia.

Es algo muy lindo.

Mil gracias por siempre tener una palabra de aliento y apoyo, prometo seguirla más constante y sobre Karamatsu, tranquila, más pronto de lo que crees sabrás del doloroso (Se le extraña)

¡Un abrazo!

* * *

Muchas gracias a quien leyó!

Creo que quedo claro que la química entre Oso e Ichi no murió del todo con la distancia, solo les falta un impulso.

Osomatsu de verdad se enamoró, y no es tan sencillo desencantarse de eso. Totty lo sabe bien, por ese motivo actúa de maneras tan contradictorias a veces, sabe manipular el hombre.

Y con mi doloroso, calma, él es el causante de muchos enredos, a medida que salgan, él también lo hará.

Ahora sí nos vemos la otra semana, me disculpo por la demora.

Mil gracias por todo el apoyo!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis ternuritas!

No tengo idea de como paso tanto de la ultima actualización, se me fue! Lo siento!

Este fic se lo escribí a una persona muy especial que seguramente no tiene idea que es para ella (Chiaki y su expresividad) XD pero por eso mismo lo voy a retomar semanal.

Este capítulo quedo algo denso, perdón, lo trate de correguir en la revisión pero no siento que lo haya solucionado del todo.

De igual manera espero que les guste, y lo narra Ichi.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

El embriagante y potente aroma a café, las elegantes mesas de madera, los pretenciosos cuadros con fotografías de cristal, las personas desfilando cual pasarela, las miradas amables sin decir nada en realidad. Incomodó me removí en frente de los curiosos y expectantes ojos de Todomatsu, centrando mi atención ocasionalmente en su refinado vaso, temiendo que la tensión entre nosotros dos se quebrajará al abrir los labios y el primer soneto pronunciar.

Nunca ha sido sencillo expresar mis temores, mucho menos sentarme a hablar acercar de mis problemas, no es que no anhele confiar en los demás al compartir el peso de estas densas cadenas, sino que mi instinto y raciocinio son los que me bloquean.

Es un juego de poder y control. Torcido.

"Entonces" Él más bajo finalmente cedió "¿Nos vamos a quedar otra hora sin decir nada?" Su fachada de encanto se agrieto "No es que me molesté, amo pasar tiempo contigo" Fruncí las cejas, humillado, ante ese despreciable sarcasmo "Pero quiero saber cómo van las cosas"

"¿Y para eso me tenías que citar en este pretencioso café?" Él suspiro, retirándose el gorro de lana de su corto y peinado cabello.

"No quería que él nos escuchará" Presuntuoso.

"¿Y tenías que traer a tu novio para eso?" Él más bajo se volteó hacia la barra del local, observando a Atsushi aburrido, escribiendo un par de mensajes en su celular. Lo compadecía "Es tu pareja, no tu chofer" En las garras del diablo era imposible el someter.

"Él se ofreció" Él era uno tierno y encantador "Ahora olvidemos eso" Pero aun así malévolo "Cuéntame un poco sobre Osomatsu" Que talentoso él era para la actuación.

"No sé qué contar" Cuando él gruño baje mi mirada hacia mi propia taza de café, jugueteando con la bombilla "Él se ha adaptado bien a mi estilo de vida y al apartamento" Trazando círculos en medio de la crema, rompiendo la uniformidad "También parece emocionado por entrar a clases" Ensuciando aquel bonito grabado en la porcelana "Sé que suena extraño viniendo de él" Patético "Pero es así" Cobarde.

"Me alegra saber que al menos está retomando la rutina" Todomatsu se llevó el vaso hacia los labios, saboreando el último sorbo de aquel amargo café "Pero sabes que eso no es lo que me interesa" El rostro no me pudo evitar arder "¿Cómo va su relación?" De cólera y vergüenza.

"Bien" Eso no lo convención "Hemos estado pasando más tiempo juntos" Ni siquiera a mí me engaño. Miserable.

"¿Y?" Nuestras miradas se buscaron en medio de la música de jazz, tocada desde el fondo del local.

"Y nada más" Mis hombros se encogieron "Desde la fiesta él me ha estado evitado" Profesándose inútiles e impotentes bajo el peso de la realidad "No es que él sea cortante, o se esté desquitando, es algo más" Mis palmas se posaron sobre mis rodillas "Solo me está evitando" Apretando la tela del pantalón.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

"Porque lo conozco" Él no protesto "Es una sensación que me deja intranquilo cuando nos encontramos en el apartamento" Esas orbes rosáceas se oscurecieron, rabiosas y fastidiadas.

"Muy bien" El reflejo de un plan que estaba destinado a fracasar "Los dos sabíamos que eso podía pasar"

"No me debiste desafiar en la fiesta" Por inercia apreté mi taza, quemándome con el líquido "Sabes que soy una mierda bajo presión" Desbordándolo hasta mis dedos ensuciar.

"Solo te quería dar un empujón" Mentiroso.

"Has algo así una vez más y tendrás que buscar otra forma de redención" Manipulador.

Tan mal actor que se podría mezclar con la verdad.

"Bien" Él asintió, dejando de lado su vaso "Ichimatsu no creo que nos esté funcionando esto del plan de seducción" A pesar de ser víctima de mi sarcástica risa él prosiguió "Eres muy malo dando indirectas y no sabes manejar la presión"

"Y tú debes ser un experto en coquetearía" Él se rio, retirándose con un cautivador movimiento el cabello.

"Pues" Pestañando con un ingenuo y recatado mohín "La verdad sí" Maldito trepador "Ahora" Su postura cambio "Pienso que si queremos seguir con esto lo mejor será que seas directo con Osomatsu" A una repleta de seriedad, y que hasta el aire tensó.

"¿Directo?" Fue lastimero aquel tartamudeo "Yo"

"Sé que te es difícil" Sus ojos se posaron sobre un marco cerca del ventanal "Yo solo quiero que todo entre ustedes esté bien" Nostálgico y avejentado "¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que ustedes dos harían una pareja bonita" Arrepentido "Por eso me sorprendió cuando el idiota llego con la noticia de que se había enamorado" Marcado por la huella de los años.

"En el fondo yo también lo pensé" Me liberé de las manos del silencio "En el fondo también lo quería" Golpeando a aquella sombría y resentida silueta "Pero luego conocí de verdad a Karamatsu" Mi mundo había sido volteado por un par de orbes azules, y una sonrisa goteando sinceridad, sollozándola.

"Sí" Todomatsu pareció regresar de sus pensamientos al escuchar la risa de su novio a sus espaldas, entablando una amena conversación con una linda chica de ajustada falda.

"¿No te molesta?" Él se acarició la nuca, apenado "Ya sabes, que sea tan galante" Tan transparente como destrozado.

"Un poco" Tal vez era más fácil el pretender "Puedo llegar a ser bastante celoso cuando me lo propongo" Arrepentido cubrí mi satírica risa ante esa mueca de incertidumbre "Supongo que ya lo has comprobado" Con el rostro sonrojado y el orgullo escudado "Pero me acostumbre a su carácter"

"¿Como?" Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la mesa, hasta llegar a mi taza para beber de ella "¿Cómo no vivir con el miedo constante?"

"Con confianza" Él liberó una risilla ante mi estoica expresión "No lo puedo cambiar, solo me queda ir a ciegas pensando que estamos enamorados" Lamiéndose la crema de los labios "Tú sabes cómo es eso, Ichimatsu" Por supuesto que lo sabía.

Karamatsu y yo éramos un par de opuestos insertos en el mismo imán. Él de personalidad ingenua, intenciones puras, y corazón arriesgado, invitando a quien se perdiera en una sonrisa para entrelazar sus destinos en un dulce dolor. Yo un pesimista de mierda, recubierto por las espinas, bañado por el pánico a salir herido, pretendiendo haber perdido cada gota de amor. Era una broma casi mordaz el pensar en una relación, sin embargo, lo impensable ocurrió y nos enamoramos.

Quizás fue por la soledad, expectante y paciente, incrustando sus garras en la garganta ante la falta de Osomatsu, tal vez por costumbre y satisfacción. No lo sé, nunca lo haré. No obstante, de alguna manera las barreras se derribaron y nos amamos; con pasión en un verso de ensoñación, con inocencia, de tiernos roces y manos aniñadas. Nos amamos desde los primeros rayos del amanecer hasta las doce campanadas en el reloj.

"Tú" La mano de Todomatsu sobre mi pecho me regreso "¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a conservar esta cosa?" Sin mi permiso él saco aquella vieja cadena con un anillo al medio. La prueba de que de un sueño desperté.

"Es solo una basura" Él bufo, decepcionado.

"Él te dijo que la tiraras cuando ya no sintieras nada" Desgarrando una herida que trémula batallaba por cicatrizar "¿No es así?"

"¿Y que sí lo es?" Con un golpe brusco se la quite, escondiéndola con el cuello de mi suéter otra vez "Es mi problema"

"Ichimatsu" Él más bajo se recostó nuevamente sobre la silla "No te quería decir esto porque sonaría aún más invasivo de lo que ya es" Con una máscara de encanto "Pero me preocupas" El hipócrita más delicado de toda esa multitud.

"No me quieras joder con eso" Nuestras miradas se desenfundaron en una silenciosa batalla "Bien sabes que lo haces para sentirte como la celestina" Sus labios se curvaron "Porque te fascina la idea de tomar el control" De manera siniestra y peculiar.

"Puede ser" Él se acarició el mentón "Pero es mi trabajo como buen amigo si tú tampoco puedes olvidar al idiota de Karamatsu" Mis músculos tiritaron ante la simple pronunciación de ese nombre "Te trate de convencer para que ayudaras a Osomatsu a distraerse un rato porque su relación fue seria y la ruptura de verdad le afecto el ánimo, pero tú" Una de sus piernas se acomodó sobre la otra "Llevas ya casi un año con esto, reprimiéndolo, torturándote, lamentándote" Irónica verdad "Y francamente ya no lo puedo soportar"

"Ni siquiera estuviste ahí" Él se mordió el labio.

"No" Inclinándose "Pero de ahora en adelante estaré, ya te lo prometí" Sus manos alcanzaron las mías "No seas orgulloso y aprovecha este despecho para avanzar" Arrastrándome hacia el infierno "¿No te gustaría saber qué habría pasado si te le hubiese confesado a Osomatsu?"

"Quizás" Con eso me sentencie.

Estaba jodido.

"Amor" El castaño rompió nuestro tacto con una tonta sonrisa y una pasmada mirada "Ya pagué la cuenta por si te quieres ir"

"Claro" Él más bajo tomo del cuello a su pareja "Muchas gracias por hacerme este favor y darnos privacidad" Metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo de la camisa "La necesitábamos" Sacando un papel rosado, con un número al lado de un beso con labial.

"Eso" Antes de que el hombre nervioso respondiera él más bajo lo destrozo.

"No te importa sino ibas a llamar a esa fea camarera" Dejando los pedazos dentro de la taza de café "¿Cierto?"

"Por supuesto que no" La pareja se fundió en una mirada antes de acercarse y sellar aquel reencuentro con un necesitado y apasionado beso.

"Búsquense una habitación" El rostro del más bajo se encontraba ruborizado cuando el tacto se rompió "Son asquerosos"

"Solo estas celoso" Bramó levantándose de la mesa, encaminándonos hacia el auto de su novio, en donde ninguna digna palabra fue la que escapó. Porque él tenía razón.

En el fondo me aterraba el volverme a arriesgar, y era más sencillo el resguardarse dentro de una coraza, el huir, bloquear los números en lugar de dar explicaciones, despedirse a través de una carta y guardar aquel anillo cuya promesa se inmortalizo para ser un mártir en contra de la almohada, era más seguro el no arriesgarse. Era más doloroso también.

"Siendo directo él lo entenderá" Detestaba que esa delgada silueta me pudiese leer con esa magistral facilidad "Vale la pena el arriesgarse" ¿Lo valía?

"No lo sé" Con la amargura siendo revestida, y el pesimismo transformado en compañero me limite a mirar el paisaje, melancólico, denso, ignorando los mimos de la pareja enamorada. Envidiando en secreto esos tentadores besos, extrañando el poder acompañar el camino de los sueños de alguien más.

" _My love"_ Muy orgulloso para pedir perdón _"Te amo"_ Demasiado cobarde para regresar.

Al llegar a mi apartamento, con el pecho inflado de un inexistente valor, con las palabras y los movimientos que Todomatsu escribió en mi guion calcinando, me encamine hacia nuestro hogar. Ignorando las miradas, silenciando el murmullo de la inseguridad.

"¿Osomatsu?" Suave y tímido lo llamé; sin encontrar nada más que desorden en el comedor "¿Dónde estás?"

"En tu habitación" La saliva se me atoro en la garganta al recibir respuesta. Con una inexplicable seguridad llegué hacia mi cuarto para descubrir a Osomatsu sosteniendo la fotografía de ese estúpido baile de graduación.

"¿Qué?"

"Es curioso, tú te solías llevar tan mal con Karamatsu" Que ingenuo fue ese mohín "Pero se ven tan cómodos en esta imagen" Que asquerosa es la ignorancia.

"¿Con que derecho te viniste a meter a mis cosas?" Sin importarme su desconcierto le arrebate el cuadro, a la defensiva "No quiero que te acerques a mi pieza" La mandíbula me rechino "Mucho menos cuando no estoy" Rozando la presión entre mis dientes, raspando mi lengua.

"Lo siento" Él se levantó de mi cama, deformando el rostro "No fue mi intención" Frunciendo las cejas "Pero no es para que me trates de esta manera"

"Yo no soy él que me ha estado evitando" ¿No es ridículo en lo que nos convierte el anhelo? "Ahora no me intentes encarar" ¿No es lastimero a lo que hay que llegar?

"Yo" Él más alto se trató de calmar, acariciándose el entrecejo, respirando "Esta bien" Retomando la cordura por los dos "Lo lamento" Todo lo hacía mal "¿Qué tal si te lo compenso dándote de la pizza que ordene?" Una sonrisa se intercambió "Sé que te gusta" Rodeé los ojos, aliviado.

"Está bien" Caminando hacia la sala de estar "También podría buscar alguna película" Con un nuevo plan "Ya sabes, para pasar el rato" El de orbes rojas tan solo asintió, dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras yo acomodaba mantas sobre el sillón.

Confesarse no es algo que se encuentre en mi plan, mucho menos el tener que encarar al alma como el diablo de lindas facciones pretende que lo haga, tan solo me queda esperar que él con mis extrañas cercanías lo comprenda y me siga en esta locura de despecho y seducción. Rogar para que mis emociones le lleguen sin la necesidad de suspirar. Suplicando me lea.

" _No tienes que decir más, está bien de esta manera"_ Karamatsu lo entendería.

Las fuerzas para respirar se me agotaban.

Acomodándome en el sofá, con una manta cubriendo mi espalda y una mala película de horror en la televisión del frente, invite a Osomatsu a amoldarse a mi lado, devorando un trozo de pizza ya frío y añejo. Compartiendo un cauteloso latido y el calor de la nostalgia sin que él se pudiese negar. Por favor entiéndelo.

Entre la trama avanzaba y se descubría que el terror era causado por un espíritu sobrenatural, manipulando el manto escarlata y ónix que nos empezaba a cubrir, acorté la distancia, con unas manos sudorosas, una boca que no paraba de temblar y un corazón consumiéndose en medio de un mar de ansiedad. Ahogándose entre remembranzas y regaños. Asfixiándose con un par de blancas y huesudas manos clavándose sobre mi cuello.

"¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?" Cada uno de mis músculos trepito al percibir como su húmedo aliento a tabaco rozaba contra mi mejilla. Muy cerca "No me digas que de verdad te dio miedo la película" Demasiado "Eso es tan lindo" Cautivador.

"No digas estupideces" Con el rostro cosquilleando, enrojecido por la rabia, humillado ante él, me volteé "El miedoso de nosotros dos eres tú" Ay Ichimatsu, ¿Cuántas oportunidades más dejarías que se te escaparan entre los dedos?

"¿No?" Cobarde "¿Entonces solo quieres un poco de atención de tu Nii san?" Su mano se paseó de forma traviesa y coqueta sobre mi hombro. Hazlo.

"Y" Atrévete "¿Y que si fuera así?" Su nuca se ladeo, confundida, sus labios se abrieron, nerviosos "¿Habría algún problema si solamente buscará estar cerca tuyo?" Él soplo le falto, con la vergüenza siendo arrojada hacia mis pies me incline sobre él.

"¿Ichimatsu?" Sonreí, con una seguridad casi plausible, tomando el futuro entre mis manos "¿Te ocurre algo?" Él choco en contra del brazo del sillón. Lo cambiaría.

"Me has estado evitando estos días" Dejaría de pensar en él "Eso me hiere" Lo usaría.

"No quise que te sintieras de esa manera" Con sus palmas apoyadas sobre mis hombros, él trato de entablar distancia "Solo pensé que necesitabas tu espacio" Sonreí, satisfecho.

"Mentiroso" Mis piernas se acomodaron entre las suyas, nuestros alientos se fundieron; tóxico, seductor "Luces nervioso" Una oda hacia tentación, cubierta por un antifaz de sombras "Osomatsu" Y un confiado papel que él de rosa me encomendó.

"Muy bien" Él me empujo con fuerza hasta el otro brazo del sillón, parándose con el ceño tenso "No entiendo ni un carajo de lo que está pasando aquí, así que me iré a dormir" Mis labios se mordieron de la cólera y la frustración, mi mirada se ensombreció. Miedo.

"¡¿Ves?!" Más cobarde de lo que yo soy "¡Estas huyendo! ¡Me estas evitando y ni siquiera tienes la decencia de explicarme por qué!" Él se cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre, estático, divertido.

"No recuerdas lo que hiciste después de la fiesta" Era redundante el preguntar "¿Cierto?" No me importo esa consideración. Humillante.

"No" Imitando sus movimientos me alcé a la defensiva "Y mucho menos lo entenderé si no me explicas, si ni siquiera tienes esa mínima capacidad de comunicación" Él bufo, acariciándose el entrecejo. Altanero.

"Supongo que ya no tiene importancia" Dándome la espalda "Me voy a descansar" Resguardándome de sus problemas otra vez. Ocultándose.

La nuca me palpito, la sangre me calcino, los huesos me crujieron, la mirada me ardió; el estómago y la garganta me quemaron con un desagradable sabor a mierda. Odiaba hasta enfermar esta clase de sensación, que Osomatsu entablará un averno entre sus problemas y lo que cree que yo soy capaz de lidiar, que subestime mi dolor, y mi fortaleza, que me aparte y rechace en una silenciosa mirada, llevándose mis colores, escurriéndolo entre sus palmas, escuchándome llorar. No lo puedo soportar. Asco. Farsa.

"Entonces" Simplemente repugnante "¿Te vas a ir a encerrar para poder llorar por Choromatsu a solas?" Él otro frenó sus pasos, encorvándose bajo los rayos que aún proyectaba la película "Tú" Reí con sarcasmo, escupiendo el rencor "Eres patético"

"¿Qué sabes de lo que yo hago?" Fue un apenas murmullo el que se atrevió a liberar "No entiendes nada, Ichimatsu"

"¿No?" Y aunque sabía que mis mentiras tan solo lo destrozarían "¿Me crees idiota?" No me pude frenar "¿Piensas que no te escucho en las noches lloriqueando como un cobarde por él? ¿Qué no miras su foto al despertar? ¿Qué escuchas una y otra vez los videos en tu teléfono?" Su mandíbula crujió "Das lastima" Porque aquellas palabras "Es enfermizo"

" _I´m really sorry, pero ya no podemos seguir de esta manera"_ Eran para él imbécil quien se negaba a dejar ese quebrajado reflejo ir _"Me rindo contigo, Ichimatsu"_ Para aquel niño dolido y colérico que aún gritaba su nombre entre los brazos de la muerte y las pesadillas _"Era lo que querías ¿No?"_ Aquel cuyo anillo aún no podía arrancar. Basura.

"¿Y?" Con los músculos pesando, y el aire sofocando lo volteé "¿Es todo lo que me vas a decir?" Él extendió con fuerza uno de sus brazos, con la mirada enrojecida y oscura cual trance. Presione mis pestañas esperando golpe.

"Tú" Uno que jamás llego "No me pongas a prueba" Osomatsu golpeo la pared hasta que su mano se hincho "¡No abuses del cariño que te tengo para desquitarte conmigo! ¡No es mi problema que seas un puto resentido social!"

"Entonces" Mi sonrisa fue filosa, un verso de pura ironía "Deja de auto-compadecerte y has algo más útil" Sus uñas se incrustaron sobre mis brazos, desprendiendo chispas de rabia "Quejándote tus emociones no van a cambiar" Convocando al odio "Él no regresará"

"Eres tan injusto" Él se apartó, frustrado "Trato de mantenerte apartado para que no te afecte mi ruptura" Sobrepasado "Intentó hacer lo que haría un buen amigo" Despedazado "Un hermano mayor" Él era un fraude "Esto no te debería importar"

"Pero lo hace" De bonita sonrisa y ojos del tono correcto para seducir "No porque lo trates de ocultar Osomatsu eso significa que soy tonto y me tragaré tu farsa" El ambiente se relajó "¿Crees que no veo el esfuerzo que haces para reprimirte por él?" Omitiendo los gritos en la película de terror "¿Qué no me duele que seas incapaz de confiarme tus problemas?"

"No era mi intención" Ignorando lo que alguna vez ardió en una pasión.

"Yo no quiero que estés llorando todo el día por él, no tiene sentido" Nuestras orbes se encontraron en medio de esa oscura y solitaria habitación "Sin embargo, tampoco quiero que te sobre esfuerces por permanecer de pie cuando sientes que no puedes hacerlo" La máscara cayó "No quiero que hagas cosas por mi bien cuando yo no te las pido" Dejando al descubierto una sonrisa rota y un alma de alas cortadas "No me hagas sentir más despreciable de lo que ya soy"

"Yo" Su nuca descendió hacia el suelo "No creo que pueda amar a alguien más" Asustada "Me aterra"

"Eso es" Ahí estaba otra vez "Patético" El empolvado discurso que yo solía convocar "Pensé que serías alguien más fuerte para al menos intentar" Un dolor que en una caja oculte hasta que está me devasto.

"¿Qué?" No más.

"¿Sabes qué?" Había pasado meses convenciéndome de que mi espíritu se encontraba bien "Ya no vale la pena intentar" Que era fuerte y poderoso al sobrellevar esa ruptura "Tú" Cuando las heridas me carcomían los sueños y se profundizaban anidando dentro de mi piel "Has lo que se te de la puta gana" Se había terminado.

Me rendía.

Con ese insulto me encerré en mi habitación, arrojándome sobre mi cama, mirando el techo con ningún interés.

Jamás me permití llorar por lo que aquel idiota significó al sumergirme en el odio, y al cegarme con el propio rencor. Nunca dejé que mi mente atrapara su voz entre esos dolorosos fragmentos de memorias, jamás me permití pensar en lo mucho que lo amaba o lo extrañaba, en lo inútil que soy al ser incapaz de superar esa estúpida relación. Basura incombustible, sin arreglo, de cuerpo inerte e inútil, de mente sin objetivo. Ni siquiera me podía salvar a mí mismo.

Estaba jodido.

" _Encuentra algo que sí te haga feliz, my kitty"_ Y amaba la sensación de ese dolor. Cortando entre mis venas, pisoteando mi corazón, apoyando sus manos sobre mi garganta. Amaba el morir en esa sádica pasión. Era un puto masoquista.

"Está bien" Balbuceé observando una mancha en el techo "Esta bien" Me repetí conteniendo un llanto. No lloraría por él luego de tantos años. Nunca más.

Esto es culpa de Todomatsu. Yo me profesaba cómodo y tranquilo al ahogar mis lamentos dentro de mi propia ignorancia, al dejar que me consumiera cual parasito silencioso y luego me asesinara. No quería ser consciente, no quería ver ni entender. Huir y esconderme. Apreté las sabanas, soportando aquel dolor, aplastando mi pecho, desgarrándolo. No quería tener que ver.

"Ichimatsu" No me levante al escuchar su voz.

"Pensé que había puesto el seguro" Él se arrojó a mi lado en el colchón. Masoquista.

"Lo hiciste" No fue necesario el verlo para saber que sonrío "Pero me diste las llaves de todo el apartamento" Lindo y encantador.

"¿Por qué eres tan tonto para regresar?" Con indiferencia me gire entre las frazadas, mirando esos profundos y rebosantes ojos "¿Quieres que te siga insultando?" La expresión de Osomatsu fue una fotografía compuesta por la melancolía.

"No" Su mano acaricio mi mejilla, transmitiéndome un agradable calor "Vine a decirte que tienes razón" La garganta se me atraganto "Soy todo lo que dijiste que era" Sin dejar escapar mis pensamientos "No te quise apartar"

"Está bien" Mi cuerpo se giró para quedar al frente del suyo "Solo debiste darme alguna explicación" Él rio, angustiado.

"Lo sé" Su flequillo descendió hasta cubrir sus orbes "Es solo que al verte" Rozando entre sus pestañas "Pienso que me corresponde tomar el rol del hermano mayor" Causando unas inocente y tímidas cosquillas "Y me frustra el ser incapaz de desempeñar bien ese papel" Mariposas de un primer amor "De protegerte"

"Yo nunca te podría ver de esa manera" Su respiración se impregno en mis labios "Si no lo hice en nuestros días de escuela ya no lo podré hacer" Él sabía a tabaco, malogros y malas decisiones fundidas en el alcohol.

"Mi error" Sus manos delinearon mis pómulos, memorizándolos "¿Sabes? Me da miedo el jamás poder olvidar a Choromatsu" Acariciando cada línea para enmarcarla sobre mi mente "El no volverme a enamorar"

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no lo podrás hacer?" Esta vez.

"Porque no lo puedo dejar de pensar" Era momento para actuar.

"Entonces" Tomar el control de mi vida "¿Qué tal si usas a alguien más?" Borrar por el resto de la eternidad esos amorosos y destructivos ojos zafiros "¿Por qué no dejas vacío a otra persona en un despecho?" Osomatsu rio, decepcionado.

"No es tan fácil como acostarse con alguien más, no es algo que pueda olvidar con una noche de diversión y ya" Con un brusco movimiento, congregado por el coraje y el valor, me subí arriba de él, apoyando mis rodillas entre sus caderas, acomodando mis manos sobre sus hombros, debajo de una tentadora y confundida mueca. Ingenuo.

"Yo no hablo de tener simplemente un acoston" Era tiempo de dejarlo atrás "Sino de una relación por mero despecho y diversión" De despedirme de lo que significo Karamatsu y continuar "Algo sin compromisos y responsabilidades, un intermedio hasta que conozcas a alguien mejor" Sin el peso de sus cadenas en mis muñecas o nuestras peleas resonando entre mis quimeras.

"¿Ichimatsu?" Por primera vez estaba tomando el control.

"Puedes usarme a mí" Mi decisión "Entretenerte y satisfacerte tanto como lo necesites" Mi veredicto de sentencia "No me importa" Y estará bien "Soy una basura después de todo" Porque yo sería quien lo usaría a él.

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" Su rostro había enrojecido ligeramente, su agarre se tensó "Si es una broma no es divertida" Su entrecejo se arqueo.

"Esto" Mi rostro se acercó al suyo, desvergonzado "¿Te parece una broma?"

"Yo" La respiración le falto cuando le retire el flequillo.

"Sé que te gusté en un pasado Osomatsu" Este juego de coquetería sería un desahogo para mí "Soy la persona indicada para intentarlo" Era un egoísta que camuflaría lo densa que escurría su maldad "¿Qué te parece?" Era un masoquista que necesitaba volver a respirar.

Él fue incapaz de articularizar una respuesta al abrir la boca miles de veces sin dejar que escapará nada. Sus orbes me esquivaron atónitas, confundidas, enfadadas; sus manos batallaron por arrojarme de encima. Y algo en mi interior dolió, porque en el fondo lo sabía. Siempre estoy consciente de lo destructivo que puedo ser, pero prefiero ignorarlo.

"Yo" Arrepentido "Era una broma" Me levante "No te lo tomes tan personal" Huyendo hacia el comedor, humillado.

Me recrimine el haberme comparado con Choromatsu y haber tratado de redimir mi corazón. La condena ya estaba trazada, yo no sería capaz de superar ese desamor, Karamatsu sería quien me devastaría con lo insulso que es el recuerdo de su voz, y gentiles sonrisas que no hacen más que dañar. Antes de que pudiese tomar el pomo del apartamento, para huir y golpear a Todomatsu al dejarme convencer, un agarre en mi muñeca me frenó.

"Ichimatsu" Mi rostro ardió. Que miserable

¿Dónde quedo mi valor?

"Te dije que solo fue una broma" Él me miro, sin expresión "No debí hacerlo ¿Si?" Serio, rígido "Yo" Frío "Solo quería" Antes de que le pudiese seguir entregando excusas baratas él me acerco, fundiendo nuestros labios.

Mi cuerpo no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar al ser derretido en esa extraña adicción, sometido bajo un necesitado y salvaje beso. Siendo invadido por un par de manos que dejaron de lucir como algo familiar. Su aroma invadió mi último pensamiento, me embriago, lo olvide, avance. Necesitaba de este despecho.

"Osomatsu" Lo necesitaba a él.

"Tú" Él me acorralo en contra de la pared, acariciando mis mejillas, delineando mi labio con su pulgar "¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?" El pecho se me comprimió, ansioso, nervioso "Porque una vez comencemos no me echaré para atrás" Confundido.

"No" Con ansias me incline hacia adelante, con un desenfrenado palpitar siendo opresor "Para serte honesto pienso que esto es una estupidez sacada de la retorcida mente de Todomatsu" Él suspiro. Tan amargo. Tan azul.

"¿Pero?" Mis dedos rozaron sus hombros.

"Aun así lo quiero hacer" Dando la batalla por primera vez "Úsame" Porque yo sería quien te usaría "Destrózame" Para que yo te pueda devastar "Juega con mi corazón" Hazlo sentir vivo una vez más.

"Ya no hay marcha atrás" Balbuceó antes de robarme el aliento, besándome una vez más.

Por él me convertiría en el reemplazo de Choromatsu, quebrajando sus manos para que él olvidase esa relación, mientras él sin saberlo se había convertido en mi desahogo por despecho.

Era momento de enloquecer de amor. Mi decisión.

* * *

Mil gracias por todas sus palabras!

 **KyokoSenpai01** : Hola y bienvenida!

Mil gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta mutación que llamo historia.

Lamento mucho la demora ;-;, pero espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo.

Gracias!

 **Azul Ackerman:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Es que no es buena relación si no tiene celos mutuos, al menos así queda expuesto que te interesa la otra persona.

Sin Totty posiblemente se habrían quedando llorando cada uno por su lado, debo confesarte que él si tiene sus motivos para actuar de esa manera, sin embargo, no lo hace por maldad, igual le interesan sus amigos, ya se equivoco mucho con ellos después de todo.

Creo que quedo claro en este capítulo eso XD.

No fue fallido, los dos se amaron como corresponde en un primer amor, fueron inocentes, fueron tiernos, pero hubo un quiebre, un punto en donde ya no pudieron estar más de acuerdo y no lo supieron resolver.

Muchisimas gracias a ti por ser quien se toma el tiempo para leerlas!

Espero que te haya gustado!

 **Cara4444:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Aww, porque eres tan adorable conmigo? Siempre termino toda emocionada con tus palabras, y siento que inflas mi ego con cosas tan bonitas. Es una sensación tan particular el que te gusten tanto, de verdad gracias.

La impresión que tienes es bastante acertada, en el fondo tanto Oso como Choro sabían que había algo mal en su relación pero dejaron que el problema creciera, hasta convertirse en un punto sin retorno.

Y te juro que me hiciste la noche con el comentario del piloto XD, de verdad, te adoro.

Mil gracias!

* * *

Bueno este es el punto de partida del fic o donde la cosa se comienza a poner intensa.

Para aclarar ni siquiera Ichi estaba consciente de que tanto le había afectado su ruptura porque reprimio todo el dolor al autoculparse en silencio, y cuando el tema ya comenzo a salir a la luz gracias a Totty, dejo de correr, y simplemente se percato de lo mucho que le había afectado. En el fondo es un despecho mutuo.

Solo quería que eso quedara claro.

Mil gracias a quien llego hasta esta parte.

Otra vez, lo siento por la densidad.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!

En este fic también se me fue la mano con la actualización pero les traigo otro capitulo con mucho amor!

Espero que sea de su agrado, narra Oso.

* * *

Habían días en que se volvía complicado el respirar, en donde ningún lugar se profesaba como hogar y una bestial sed era la que me llamaba; una que no se lograba saciar ni con sangre ni con llanto. Con nada que no fuese beber de esas esmeraldas repletas de decepción. Podría haber jurado que me iba a aceptar luego de tan bella historia entre nosotros dos, que nuestros caminos yacían enlazados, que para él había sido suficiente el que abandonará mi vida en este lugar para formar una con él, pero no. No fue de esa manera.

" _Lo siento"_ Pudo ser un tal vez _"Pero no me casare contigo"_ Un dame más tiempo. Lo pensaré.

" _Pero Choromatsu"_ Un aprecio tus sacrificios en nuestra relación así que lo resolveremos _"¿Por qué?"_ Un encontrare un camino para que nos mantengamos juntos.

" _No puedo"_ No fue nada de lo anterior _"Perdón"_ Tan solo se fue cuando el mundo se estaba quemando.

Y lo único que obtuve fue su espalda y el eco de su voz perdiéndose entre las sombras de mi olvido mientras las cenizas devastaban mi utopía y con un sabor de culpa similar al de la avaricia me hundía entre los huesos de la lujuria. Con su cabello siendo hondeado por el egoísmo y una triste mirada que me ahogo en un carnaval de óxido; dejándome con un hambre que jamás podría saciar en la concupiscencia. Ni en el despecho.

" _Quizás cuando regrese tenga el valor para decírtelo"_ Ichimatsu.

Aquel lindo chico, mi mejor amigo en toda la escolaridad, quien se había sometido a un martirio, se había aparto de mi lado y del de Todomatsu, nos cerro las puertas antes de que si quiera pusiese preguntar. Ahora era él quien me ofrecía su cuerpo para saciar, para beber de su alma y emborracharme en un despecho carente de pasión. Era una idea torpe; conociéndolo él saldría lastimado cuando se percatase de que mis emociones ya habían sido ofrecidas en subasta, sin embargo…

" _Para cuando regreses ya no estaré"_ Lo necesitaba superar.

Mis parpados se cerraron mientras trataba de arreglar una bandeja en la cocina, con una pequeña taza de té verde y un pan quemado al costado, pretender no era un fuerte del que me pudiese enorgullecer, para lograr dichoso juego me debía de vender. En oferta; dañado, con las facturas de los demás a pagar. Oxidado.

"Oye" Cargando un improvisado desayuno, con un torpe caminar llegue hacia su habitación "Ichimatsu" El nombrado se encontraba cubierto hasta los cabellos con una vieja sabana. Su habitación lucia descuidada y polvorienta. Reí.

"Aún es muy temprano" Si no lo conociera tan bien habría dicho que él también había pasado por una ruptura "Vete de acá" No lo hizo.

"No seas cruel" Me senté a su costado consiguiendo el crujir del colchón, mirando aquella fotografía colgada entre su cama y el escritorio, con un chico doloroso abrazándolo por los hombros y una mirada "Te estoy tratando de consentir" Que casi me gritaba amor "Ahora somos pareja" Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien "Así que" ¿Lo hacía? "No me dejes hablando solo" No.

Por supuesto que no.

"¿Esta es tu forma de comprar a tus parejas?" Su cabeza fue descubierta para que sus ojos se mofaran de mi bandeja "Con razón has estado tanto tiempo soltero" Infle mis mejillas. Él era cruel.

"Hieres mi frágil corazón" Dije con una mano en el drama y la otra en el pecho, arrojando mi nuca hacia sus piernas "Y yo que tan temprano me levanté para hacerlo" Una de sus cejas se alzó. Mi actuación había dejado de ser comercial. La luz se colaba por una ventana a su derecha.

"¿Me estas tratando de envenenar?" La tostada fue analizada con la punta de sus dedos, quebrándose.

"Solo comételo" La amabilidad se había terminado. El más bajo trago de forma exagerada y forzada para empezar a toser "Por esta clase de cosas tú te prepararas tus comidas" Le gruñí con los brazos cruzados "Y las mías"

"No soy tu ama de casa"

"Pero podrías" Un golpe me llego en el rostro, suspire tomando la taza de té. Tener una relación, un despecho, lo que fuese aquel torcido juego, iba a ser un imposible. Insano. Vicioso y tóxico, ni siquiera deberíamos tratar.

"Supongo que no sabe tan mal" Un par de migas cayeron hasta el borde de sus labios. Esos ojos me tentaron para que las fuese a limpiar.

"Oye" El ambiente cambio entre nosotros dos "Te deberías fijar más" Alcé su mentón, pude sentir la perdida de su aliento sobre mi rostro mientras sus mejillas eran teñidas de escarlata bajo una exquisita sumisión. Más.

"¿Qué crees que haces tan cerca?" Todas esas implicaciones e insinuaciones "Vamos a llegar tarde a ver a Todomatsu" Eran exquisitas.

"¿Sí?" Lo deseé "No me importa" Dejando la bandeja de lado me arrojé encima de él.

El pecho de Ichimatsu había comenzado a subir y bajar de manera rítmica, nuestras piernas se enredaron, sus brazos no pusieron resistencia a mis manos, su boca fue mordida. Joder. Desde que lo podía recordar aquellos lindos e insolentes labios habían sido mi debilidad. Me acerque para morderlos, tirarlos, hincharlos con hambre, bajo la lujuria, alimentando esa sed que unos ojos verdes malditos habían creado. Estaba bailando en un carnaval.

Sus manos se mantuvieron estáticas en la almohada, las mías se enmarañaron entre sus lacios y cortos cabellos, un gemido escapo contra la almohada cuando trate de meter mi lengua, una infantil protesta, su respiración, su aliento, me dedique a oler su cuello, era dulce y espeso, era instintivo, lo lamí, él tirito sin saber como corresponder. Era adorable que no poseyera experiencia.

"Hablo enserio" Se quejo apoyando sus palmas sobre mis hombros, aquel trozo de piel ardió, quería más de él. Dolía traicionarme. Y estaba hambriento por tener más de ese padecimiento.

¡Lo clamaba!

Ven a alimentar la lluvia.

"Todomatsu lo entenderá sino llegamos" Musite raspando su clavícula con mis dientes, siendo deleitado por otras palabras comprimidas, Ichimatsu era sensual. No lo sabía.

" _¡No me vuelvas a tocar de esa manera!"_ Apreté el rostro del de ojos morados, apreciando la incertidumbre en ellos _"No dejaré que lo hagas nunca más"_ En un violente y salvaje beso de venganza. A mí nadie me rechazaba.

Sus piernas se empezaron a mover debajo mío, sus manos a golpearme en el estómago, no me detuve, mi lengua recorrió con salvajismo sus rincones, marcándolo, asegurándose de que al menos él fuese incapaz de olvidar este momento dejando una herida tan profunda la cual jamás pudiese cicatrizar. Dolor en sus ojos y satisfacción en mi alma.

Y en medio de ese baño de rencor, memorias e ira, él me mordió la lengua trayéndome de regreso a la realidad. Me aleje; sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas, sus labios abiertos, su respiración agitada y sus cejas fruncidas. De alguna forma él era adorable, diferente.

No era suficiente. Nunca lo sería.

"¿Qué mierda fue eso?" En ese instante me percaté del sabor a sangre que había inundado mi garganta "¿Así se supone que nos debemos empezar a tratar?" El más bajo se levanto colérico, humillado de la cama.

"Yo"

"No estuve mal en contactar a Totty para que nos ponga los límites" Me dio la espalda agarrando un par de prendas del closet "Me jode que se meta en esta cosa no relación, pero es obvio que a mí no me vas a tomar enserio" No era eso "Ni siquiera te molestas en escucharme" La sangre me hirvió. Estaba enojado, frustrado.

"Solo me deje llevar" Conmigo. No era mi intención que Ichimatsu pagara la cuenta que Choromatsu dejo.

"Con razón él se apartó" Fue la bala que lanzo antes de encerrarse en el baño. Y pude escuchar como mi corazón crujió.

Era verdad, nunca había sabido tratar a una pareja, yo era una excelente compañía a la hora de entablar amistad pagada; algo superficial en donde pudiese usar un código de barra en la frente, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de profundizar, siempre los terminaba decepcionando. A él. A Ichimatsu. Solo quería encontrar un camino hacia esas esmeraldas porque estaba hechizado. No podía avanzar. Tan patéticamente estancado.

Cuando Ichimatsu salió vestía la misma polera de gato y pantalones deportivos con los que me recibió el día del aeropuerto. Ni siquiera me miro, no quiso caminar a mi lado, terminamos pagando un taxi a medias para llegar al café del que tanto hablaba el de cuerpo afeminado. Era tan complicado. Lo correcto era empezar a buscar otro lugar de hospedaje, este juego de despecho no era algo de lo que Ichimatsu iba a ser capaz de sobrellevar; era demasiado denso y explosivo.

Totty ya se encontraba en el local; sentado en una mesa del rincón con tres tazas de café encima, mirando melancólico la vitrina con una gigantesca bolsa rosada a su costado; él había sido mi único contacto con esta realidad, el único a quien le pude confiar mis temores. Mis ojos se asentaron en la mala postura que adquirió el más bajo a su lado. Él simplemente desapareció.

Acostumbrábamos a hacerlo.

"Entonces" Su aguda voz provoco que la mandíbula del huraño se deformará "¿Ambos están en la misma página?" Intercambiamos una mirada incomoda. Él aire era concreto. Habían días.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" En que era difícil el respirar.

"Ya saben" Su ojo siendo cerrado en forma de coqueteó no ayudo "De que están saliendo" Por alguna razón las mejillas me cosquillearon.

"Si" Respondí.

"No" Me contradijo. Nos volvimos a mirar como si de esa manera pudiésemos llegar a algún consenso.

"Es complicado" Tomé la iniciativa "Sabemos que no es nada serio" Él más bajo bufo, golpeando su nuca con la mesa en seña de resignación.

"Haber par de idiotas" Su cabello se trato de acomodar bajo un gorro afeminado "Déjenme ayudarlos"

"Por favor" Todomatsu me apunto.

"A ti te botaron antes de comprometerte porque eres un insoportable" Las banditas no eran capaces de curar heridas de balas "Que de seguro le insistió demasiado al chico y este acabo huyendo" Mucho menos funcionaban con las puñaladas "¿Es así?"

"No" Me defendí "Fue algo mutuo" Solamente para las cámaras. No iba a permitir aquella gigantesca mancha en mi reputación.

"Y tú" Ahora los reflectores se habían posado en mi acompañante, sus hombros se hundieron en esa polera como si tratasen de desaparecer "Has pasado por algunas cosas que necesitas superar con urgencia porque llevas años pegado en el mismo capítulo y francamente te has vuelto desagradable y difícil de tolerar" No entendí ese recelo intercambiado. El pecho se me comprimió cuando él bajo la nuca con una extraña sumisión. ¿De qué?

"Creo que tienes razón" ¿De qué me había perdido? "Francamente" Su mano se enredo en una cadena con un anillo colgando "Esto también es agotador para mí" No lo comprendí. No lo quería hacer.

"Bien, estamos en la misma página" Celebro para beber de la taza; repleta de espuma y dulces esponjosos y blancos "Por esas razones ninguno de ustedes dos se encuentra apto para comenzar a tener citas de verdad o siquiera pensar en tener otra relación"

"Me acaban de romper el corazón" Farfulle molesto "Por supuesto que no pienso en nada eso" Todomatsu tan solo rodo los ojos. Petulante. Cínico.

"Si, si" Amargado e indiferente "Pero en algún momento lo querrás hacer y te será imposible si sigues llorando por ese muchacho" Me mordí la lengua antes de que está volviese a escupir veneno. Ichimatsu lucía extrañamente interesado; expectante y silencioso en su rincón. Habían veces.

"Sigue" En que él podía llegar a ser adorable y encantador.

"Necesitan que un clavo saque a otro" Con un gesto de palmas nos unió "Diviértanse un rato, acuéstense, salgan a citas, nada de compromiso, solo liberen esas viejas relaciones" Un suspiro escapo de sus tentadores labios "Ustedes se atraen después de todo" El rostro del más bajo se tiño de escarlata, delatándolo "¿Cierto?" Mi sobreactuada calma era la que deslizaba mi farsa. La fragmentaba.

"Supongo" Un tierno balbuceó escapo con eso "Digo, Osomatsu no es del todo feo e insoportable" Sonreí. Ahí estaba otra vez.

"Pues" Mis pies se deslizaron por las piernas de Ichimatsu, consiguiendo que él se tensara. Victoria "A mí él sí me parece bastante sensual" Me relamí la boca "Con gusto trataría" El de camisa rosada rodo los ojos "Con gusto lo saciaré" Agotado.

"Si, sí" Farfullo "Entonces dejen de pensarlo y ya salgan juntos de una maldita vez" Se froto la frente, pude distinguir que sus uñas llevaban una especia de esmalte transparente "Que su celestina ha empezado a perder la paciencia" ¿Cómo nunca lo noté en él?

"No es tan fácil hacerlo" Me convertí en un simple espectador entre esos dos "Una relación con esa clase de contacto no nace de la nada, yo" Sus ojos se habían convertido en un caos, y su voluntad se había empezado a marchitar "Necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme"

"¿Quieres superarlo o no?" Fue su cortante respuesta.

"Yo" Todomatsu jalo de la cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello, jugando con ese anillo.

"¿Quieres superarlo o no?" Aquel movimiento desato la cólera y la frustración en esas amatistas.

"Mierda que eres insoportable" El furor le escurrió por la piel; la curiosidad hizo presión entre mi pecho y mi mente, con un insufrible latido "Voy al baño" Gruño arrebatándoselo, tomándolo con cariño para volverlo a esconder debajo de la polera y desaparecer en el pasillo. La boca me supo a óxido y amargura. ¿En qué momento? Yo.

¿De qué me perdí con él?

¿Cuándo nuestros caminos se separaron también?

"¿Quién le dio eso?" Fue lo que los celos gritaron; sin derecho, tóxicos y violentos, en un huracán.

"¿Ese anillo?" El diablo sonrió de manera filosa, depositando ambas manos en sus mejillas "Creo que no eres el único que tenía planes de matrimonio" El corazón "Ichimatsu también tiene a alguien a quien superar" Me peso. Me lloro.

"¿Quien?" Sus hombros se encogieron, mis manos azotaron la mesa sin derecho de hacerlo. Captando la atención de los meseros.

"Vaya" Me disculpé con ellos "Le estas dando demasiado importancia para esto ser un juego" Me revolqué en la traición.

No debería ser cuando yo me había ido primero y nunca había tenido el valor de confesarle lo que sentía, en su lugar lo reemplace. Porque las personas tenían precio y ofertas, y mi lista de clientes era exigente. Era un comprador inteligente e Ichimatsu yacía en una esquina de _olvidados_.

"No tiene importancia, solo quiero saber con quién me debo comparar" Era pura sinceridad "Solo es eso" Era engaño "Nada más" Eran ambos.

"Supongo que él te lo terminará contando" El más bajo le dio un profundo sorbo a mi bebida, la cual había dejado de humear.

"Sabes que no lo hará" Me defendí.

"Entonces" El diablo me abrazo para que firmará un contrato "Asegúrate de ser inolvidable en este despecho" Y como un tonto desesperado; sediento por el amor muerto.

"Puedes apostar que lo haré" Un hambre que unos lindos y grandes ojos verdes dejaron.

Estaba decidido. Había aceptado.

El amor estaba en oferta.

Cuando Ichimatsu regreso la conversación se ahogo en una deprimente normalidad. Sus manos se mantuvieron toda la tarde de manera protectora sobre su pecho; en su corazón, en esa barata argolla. No me interesaba en quien antes esos ojos amatista habían sido posados o sí su alma sufría de corrupción como la mía por él; si ya no podía regresar atrás, tan solo. Quería ir a alimentar la lluvia.

Todomatsu nos entrego una bolsa de papel rosada en donde habían múltiples objetos de parejas; cosas que según él facilitarían el ingresar a una relación como ropa de conjunto y apodos empalagosos. Cuando dejamos aquel café la tarde ya se había pintado en el cielo; entre una multitud sin rostro, con códigos de barra lo perseguí, a su cabello desordenado, a sus ojos verdes, a sus chalecos grandes, mi mano busco la de Ichimatsu como si este pudiese reemplazarlo a él.

No podía. Nadie lo haría.

"Esto" Los nervios se atragantaron en su rostro para deformarlo "Yo no" Su mano me trato de alejar.

"Realmente no te entiendo" Las personas nos evitaron; ahogándonos en ese mar "¿Quieres pasar esto conmigo o no?" Sus pestañas descendieron, en resignación. Realmente me fastidiaba "Tú fuiste quien se me insinuó" Esa actitud de mierda.

"Lo hice" Esa falsa sumisión. No era necesaria.

"Entonces" Sus pies nos llevaron hacia una banca cercana; en una plaza con el pasto empapado, con asientos de madera y juegos infantiles, con árboles y hojas delatando la primavera, con los rayos de la luna cortejando a la distancia los pétalos de las rosas; deseándolos "¿A qué diablos estas jugando?" Su espalda de encorvo, sus palmas se apartaron de las mías, y esos incandescentes ojos morados.

No lo lograba comprender. Era misterioso, era un enigma cuyas piezas simplemente no era capaz de juntar. ¿Lo quería? ¿Me deseaba?

¿Importaba?

"¿Sabes?" Se perdieron en la nada. Las luces a su alrededor bajaron para que fuese coronado cual príncipe de la oscuridad "Hace un par de años en un parque también" Su boca esbozo una melancólica expresión. Una sombra.

"Realmente eres un dolor de cabeza" Una de sonrisa preciosa y ojos ingenuos, una de suéteres y bufandas grandes, de esfuerzos completos, de perseverancia petulante "Eres imposible de entender" Me quemó.

Su fantasma jamás me dejaría de perseguir. Nunca sería libre.

"Hace un par de años en un parque como este" El más bajo me ignoro, jugando con sus dedos sobre sus muslos, aspirando con fuerza un ritmo sin coherencia "Él me dijo que me amaba" Y ahí; cuando esa coraza se quebrantó.

"¿Qué?" Lo entendí.

"Nosotros dos ya nos estábamos llevando mejor, había empezado a disfrutar de su compañía" No era el único con fantasmas "Él" Sus manos juguetearon con la cadena "Era realmente importante para mí y yo" El mundo a veces era difícil de tragar "Simplemente no lo pude creer" Los reflectores se apagaron para nosotros dos. Había que alimentar la lluvia bajo el cielo de la lujuria.

"¿Quién fue?" Por primera vez se atrevió a mirarme; con el rostro desecho en lastima y compasión, con un corazón sangrando y un alma sollozante, arrastrando cadenas en plena oscuridad. El mundo lo era.

"¿Importa?" Sus hombros se encogieron "Eso no cambiara el hecho de que me boto" Los hilos se cortaban "Que todas esas promesas que me hizo" La vida se drenaba "Las rompió" Y las palabras significaban nada. Su usaban para mentir y estafar.

 _Nada._

"Yo" Mi orgullo se había quedado tenso "Lo siento" No me profese con el derecho de acercarme "Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntarte" De todas formas lo hice "Cielos" Mi mano rasco mi nuca "Debes pensar que soy un completo idiota" El más bajo rio entre sus labios. Eran sensuales.

"Siempre he pensado eso, no hay novedad" El ambiente cambio "Pero" Sus brazos lo acunaron; él era tan frágil y pequeño, ingenuo "Quería que supieras que no has sido el único que ha salido lastimado por dar de más" No pude responder.

Una agradable brisa fue lo que contesto en mi lugar sin profazar aquel dulce contacto visual. Sus cabellos se despeinaron revelando su rostro ante mí como si lo estuviese contemplando por primera vez. Ichimatsu; de piel pálida, con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas, con los labios carnosos y elegantemente dibujados, con las pestañas curvas, con la mandíbula delicada, con esos ojos.

"Joder" Balbuceé acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. La brisa provoco que los árboles, las hojas y los pétalos nos acunaran en una tierna canción.

"¿Qué?" Sonreí ante sus nervios. Ante esa defensa con la que trato de retroceder. Realmente nos habían hecho daño, ¿No era así?

"Joder" Repetí acercándome "Solo" Esos despampanantes ojos "No recordaba" Del color de la nostalgia ahogada en el mar, tan tristes, tan apesadumbrados, tan hermosos. Era un cuadro único "Lo bello que eras" Con un manotazo me trato de apartar. Sus orejas enrojecieron.

"¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?" Me gruño queriéndose esconder. No resulto "Si es por compasión o por obligación yo no" Tomé su mentón "No lo quiero" Bese la punta de su nariz; con cuidado.

"No es compasión" Le afirme "Mucho menos obligación" Mis manos se acomodaron en su cintura "Es deseo" Y el aire peso.

Era un carnaval de óxido.

"Nosotros podemos hacer que esta relación de despecho funcione" Enrede mis palmas sobre su cuello "Seré bastante claro porque tú tiendes a ser apocalíptico y buscas problemas donde no hay nada" Su aliento sobre mi cara "Me atraes" Me sedujo "Me gustabas mucho antes de irme al extranjero" Me llamó.

"Yo" Y esos ojos otra vez.

"Quiero que sea de esa manera otra vez" No tenían gotas o reflejos de inocencia "Así que apresúrate y provócame de nuevo" Para poder olvidarlo, avanzar. ¡Me lo merecía! ¡Maldición!

Era el precio de sangre a pagar. Redención.

El más bajo no me respondió, tan solo se quedo estático mirando las hojas pasar al lado de sus pies en la banca, su respiración se agito, en su mente se había desatado el infierno con las trompetas; sus labios se separaron para humedecerse.

Joder Ichimatsu.

"Así que quieres que te seduzca" Murmullo entregándome un rostro bonito. Uno lindo nada más.

"Si" Le afirme en nombre de la obviedad.

"Pero tú también me gustabas antes de que te fueras" Una mano se aferro al cuello de mi camisa "Y me parece completamente injusto que esto sea algo de una dirección" Una sonrisa filosa "Yo también quiero ver que trucos escondes bajo la manga" Un roce entre muslos "Recuérdame quien era Osomatsu" Y una mirada cargada de pasión "Anda y sedúceme" Aquella faceta suya.

"Con gusto" Me encandeció.

En aquella banca sellamos la promesa con un hambriento beso; el que ya no fue ni extraño ni incomodo, fue feroz y necesitado, fue como si en aquel contacto pudiésemos desquitarnos. Una lucha por quien era el de mayor poder y control, mis dientes tiraron de él, sus labios me sedujeron, mis manos lo apretaron, sus suspiros en mi garganta, su corazón contra mi pecho: Joder, amaba aquella sensación, era caliente, no, ¡Era excitante! Me quemaba, me derretía entre sus brazos. Quería que él me diera más.

Ichimatsu era un juego del que quería participar.

No amor. No amistad. Solo deseo.

Regresamos al apartamento de la mano para hacer cambios. La separación de las habitaciones yo la quebrante; trayendo mis cosas hacia su espacio personal, por la expresión colérica que me entrego pude notar que le disgusto, no me importo. De ahora en adelante yo sería el único pensamiento que lo sofocaría. No más viejas parejas.

Nunca más.

"No es necesario que me digas quien era el hombre con el que salías" Fue lo que le murmulle quitándome la ropa para acomodarme en su cama; su rostro exploto entre ira y vergüenza.

"¿Qué mierda crees que haces?" Me quite el pantalón.

"¿No es obvio?" Él me negó "Voy a dormir contigo" Antes de que me gritara "En algún momento vamos a tener sexo así que es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a mi presencia" Él se golpeo la cara con la palma, arrugándose la frente como un par de esmeraldas lo solían hacer.

"Enserio eres imposible" Murmullo. Aunque no se resistió, tan solo se coloco el pijama antes de observarme con una sobreactuada hostilidad.

"Por cierto, me gusta a mí ser quien va arriba" Le recalque "Aunque tú te ves como todo un pasivo así que supongo que no importa" Ichimatsu hundió su rostro en la almohada ahogando un grito "Y también me gustan los juegos medios bruscos" Ahogando otro.

"Solo muérete" Con mis dedos me dedique a recorrer la curva de su espalda. Su carne tenía mi nombre escrito en él. Tan tentador.

"Si" Apreté su trasero "Sin duda serás un buen muerde almohadas" Colérico se dio vueltas, con el ceño completamente tenso.

"¿Era lo único que me querías decir?" Por la tonalidad de su voz pude comprobar que se estaba conteniendo para no golpearme. Las ventajas de ser el despecho; el desecho total.

"Ah, verdad" Delire, contemplando aquella sospechosa fotografía sobre su cama "No me tienes que decir con quien solías salir" De un hombre doloroso y un chico arisco cómodamente abrazados "Sin embargo, te tienes que deshacer de sus cosas"

"No comprendo porque te haría caso si tú has empacado a tu compromiso fracasado hacia otro país" Ichimatsu era hiriente y cortante.

"Tienes razón" Yo era quien más lo podía lastimar "Por eso, para que esto funcione los dos nos debemos deshacer de la basura de nuestras viejas parejas" Le extendí la mano, sus codos se apoyaron en el colchón a mi costado "¿Suena a algo razonable?" La saliva le paso con dificultad.

"Algo extrañamente razonable viniendo de alguien como tú" Me halago "Supongo que" Sus ojos se detuvieron en el techo; sus manos se posaron en la cadena junto a su corazón "Es lo que deberíamos hacer" Victoria. Sería solo yo.

"Bien" Quien acapararía su mente "También debemos salir a un par de citas para hacer esto más real" Quien succionaría y abriría una nueva herida; una cicatriz que ni con los años lograría sanar.

"Ya olvidé como hacer eso" Sus manos retiraron su flequillo, como si su cabeza estuviera haciendo corto circuito, las luces de la noche se colaron de manera sigilosa en el apartamento "Te advierto que soy una compañía de mierda porque las formalidades no me importan"

"Perfecto" Acomode mi cabeza en su almohada "Yo también" Él era alguien que amaba sufrir; era su mejor dama de compañía, por eso las heridas y las cortadas aún le latían.

"Mientras recuerdes que acá no hay compromiso emocional no me importa" Yo era un sádico quien esperaba lágrimas y la tormenta desatar. Estaba sediento de pasión; quería saciar esa hambre que Choromatsu dejo, sin importar a que otro cuerpo sacrificase.

"Bien por mí" Sin importar lo torcido que este juego se tornase "Ahora" Extendí la sabana "Quiero que te acuestes en mi pecho como el gato mimado que eres" Él se rio apartándose hacia la otra esquina de la cama.

"Ni en tus más torcidas fantasías" Me bramó alejándose, fui yo quien se restregó contra su cuerpo como si necesitase de mimos.

"Me gusta dormir así" Me defendí, su respiración se profeso agitada e irregular "Lo mejor será que te acostumbres por el bienestar de los dos" Nos había ahogado en un lujurioso carnaval donde el amor estaba en oferta.

No éramos amigos. No éramos pareja. No me importo.

" _No me llames más"_ Porque sin el amor de mi vida no era más que un desesperado adicto viendo como el mundo estaba ardiendo y el corazón anhelando.

Los colores sangraban en el nombre del mal comportamiento. Y el mal comportamiento tenía su nombre tatuado en él.

* * *

Hola y muchas gracias!

 **Anonimo chan:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Owww que eres dulce, mil gracias por esas palabras y por el apoyo, no te preocupes, entendí perfectamente todo lo que dijiste, trato de que queden más o menos fieles a sus personalidades.

Muchisimas gracias!

 **Azul Ackerman:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Ufff, se va a poner aún peor porque Oso anda con ganas XD

Eventualmente aparecerá, es parte de la vida, pero no lo esperes tan pronto corazón.

Muchas gracias!

 **Cara4444:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Ay que eres adorable! Yo lo digo enserio cuando exploto por tus comentarios, es que son tan bonitos que siento que a veces estas cosas no les son dignas, no sé si me explico bien, el punto es que de mi corazoncito muchas gracias.

Muchisimas gracias por el consejo! Trato, te juro que trato pero yo vivo en densitud incluso cuando salgo a comer helados, estoy trabajando en ello, lo prometo.

Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, y amor, para mi es un honor y el gusto más grande del mundo escribir, dale por hecho que lo amo.

Muchas gracias!

 **Lu Noir03:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Jajajaja me ganaste con la última parte de tu comentario, esta por alguna parte, viviendo, siendo doloroso, pero te puedo garantizar que aparecerá para encender un poco más el drama por acá, y este fic es de más o menos hartas facetas asi que va a tomar diferentes rumbos, pero más que contenta con que te haya gustado.

Mil gracias por tus palabras! Eres un amor.

 **Guest:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Owww, son cosas que pasan, aunque ahora solo tienes la versión cargada de sentimientos de Ichi, pero se puede decir que le dolio bastante esa ruptura.

Llegará ufff, muy lejos todo esto, tendrá las medias vueltas XD, perdón de ante mano, pero muchisimas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad al leerlo!

Gracias!

 **noire00123:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Mmm, como hace un año que esta bastarda no actualiza, como por ahi lo comence, perdón, no tú! Mi corazón es debil a los fics que lees.

Jajajaja, seee, veamos como les sale eso de seamos parejita pero nada seria solo por despecho, a ver si alguno puede no desarrollar sentimientos por el otro, más cuando ya se gustaban de ante mano. Oso esta más que triste y todo, frustrado por el rechazo que le dio Choromatsu, él tenía su vida planeada, e Ichi con miedo a empezar algo más, suerte que Oso es medio tonto e impulsivo, él puede revolver eso.

Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, en el fondo Oso e Ichi tambien lo saben. Si, espera a Kara en este fic porque va a hacer su aparición cuando menos te lo esperes, y me encanta como tu mente moldea finales, es bastante posible que acabe con Choromatsu, quien sabe que pasará.

Muchisimas gracias por todas tus palabras! No esperaba verte aqui y eres un amor!

Espero que sea de tu agrado!

* * *

Solo espero que haya sido de su agrado.

¡Muchisimas gracias a quien leyo!

Espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana.

¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!

Les traje capítulo de esta historia porque la verdad me entusiasmo bastante.

Bueno solo me queda decirles que la narra Osomatsu, espero que les guste, quedo más larga, pero supongo que ahora es el tamaño regular de los capítulos.

¡Muchas gracias a quien lee!

* * *

En las primeras letras entretejidas en el monólogo de nuestra historia _"Si pudieras elegir una sola cosa, Choromatsu" El_ futuro se profesaba tan resplandeciente y prometedor _"Una sola cosa que cambiar"_ Incandescente y bello, de pies descalzos y cabellos revueltos _"¿Qué sería?"_ De manos unidas y besos tiernos. De una imprudente pareja de valientes. De cobardes.

" _Una sola cosa"_ Sin embargo, aquella dulce relación; el hilo de la inocencia al son de la ingenuidad _"Nada"_ Se había transformado en una quimera frívola y cruel _"Lo único que necesito es tenerte a mi lado molestándome y una carrera estable profesional"_ No estaba seguro de la razón por la que me continuaba ocultando entre las raíces de la extrañeza. De la vergüenza.

" _No hagas que eso suene aburrido"_ Hasta los ángeles más hermosos poseían planes profanos. Manchados.

" _Pero es la verdad"_ Él lo había llevado al extremo de la locura y en las aguas de lo literal _"Porque te amo"_

Y así, ante un par de incrédulos e hipócritas ojos la divinidad a la que le rezaba; de ropaje blanco y largo, de hombro derecho descubierto, con una corona de laureles adornando un par de cortos y pulcros mechones negros, de piel pálida y mejillas sonrojadas, de sonrisa espontanea y compasiva, tan maternal, así, sin previo aviso o advertencia, esa preciosidad, falleció. Se vendió para convertirse en un demonio con un traje de petróleo y lamentos, con una personalidad fría, al borde de la obsesión, con un par de cuernos incrustados y una mirada de la que a un mero mortal se le es incapaz de olvidar. La diosa del lago de mis memorias se había ahogado en mi calamidad, y yo me mentía para tratar de avanzar, me engañaba, me dopaba.

" _Entre nosotros dos no hay compromiso emocional"_

Lo utilizaba a él.

" _No te confundas, Osomatsu"_

Le enseñaría lo que tenía para dar.

"Puedes hacerlo" Me alenté aún sentado en la cama de Ichimatsu, golpeándome las mejillas al haber recién despertado; al tratarme de incorporar en mi realidad. Era complicado "Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que esto comenzó" Me reproche apoyando una de mis manos sobre el colchón; este crujió, la garganta me palpitó. Éxtasis.

" _Aún necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme"_ Estaba cansado y mi corazón seguía goteando, mi cuerpo estaba caliente y mis labios yacían resecos. El reloj había marcado las doce, y yo no sería el príncipe con la zapatilla en mano.

"Ya fue suficiente" Balbuceé levantándome de su cama, quitándome el pijama y la ropa interior, caminando en la punta de mis pies hacia el baño. Estaba caliente y frustrado, era una peligrosa combinación. Decidido. Era un perverso depredador.

Por los bordes de la puerta de madera se colaba el vapor, un agradable dulzor fue lo que inundo mis pulmones, una latente hambre fue lo que me guio, la boca me salivo. Me incorporé en la habitación. Era un maldito depredador.

Una densa capa de niebla era lo que reinaba entre los azulejos de la pared, el sonido de la regadera en contra de las baldosas de marfil; la forma que el agua tomaba entre las líneas de su cuerpo. Era una ducha transparente con una cortina descuidada e insegura, con cautela me acerque, memorizando unas masculinas y seductoras curvas, saboreando con la mirada sus caderas, su trasero, sus ojos cerrados mientras Ichimatsu consentía que las gotas empapasen su cabello, con una expresión lasciva y sensual. Joder. El calor inundo mi sangre hasta derretirla, una fastidiosa presión se posiciono entre mis piernas. Me delato; él se debería de hacer cargo. Me incorpore en la regadera con él.

"Maldición" Me acerque hacia su oreja, lamiéndola "¿Siempre eres tan sexy cuando te bañas?" Los ojos del más bajo se abrieron de manera abrupta antes de que el rostro se le bautizase en escarlata y un grito resonara por el condominio.

"¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo acá?!" El chico de reflejos felinos se aferró a una de las toallas cerca de la ducha para envolvérsela alrededor de su cintura. Lástima "¡Si te quieres duchar puedes esperar como una persona normal! ¡Pervertido de mierda!" Un grito fue desbordado en aquel escenario, sus ojos se pasaron indignados por mi cuerpo, tratando de no observar hacia abajo. Lindo e inocente.

"No quiero esperar" El más bajo gruño aferrándose al borde de la tela, consintiendo que esta fuese empapada al aún encontrarse la llave dada. Tentador.

"Osomatsu se supone que habíamos establecidos limites en la casa" Su voz vacilo entre la amargura y la frustración, su rostro palideció "¡Cúbrete con algo!" Una serie de movimientos frenéticos entre mi cuello y mi pecho me intentaron apartar. De esfuerzo flojo y cobardía privilegiada "No me puedo concentrar" Él era jodidamente encantador.

"Eso es porque me deseas" Él se rio "No te preocupes, no me lo tienes que decir" Aquel gesto altanero tan solo me provoco "Sé que eres demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo" Sus ojos se rodaron mientras sus pies retrocedían hacia el borde de la ducha, abriéndose paso entre el agua. Lindo e indefenso.

"Estas imaginando cosas" Se mofo; su aliento me embriago "Lo único que quiero hacer en estos momentos es terminar mi ducha en paz" Mi brazo derecho se apoyó en la pared de su costado, logrando acorralarlo; él era más bajo y delgado. Me complementaba bien.

"Mientes" Antes de que esos traviesos y arrogantes labios me contradijesen "Porque tú eres quien me ha estado provocando todos estos días" La electricidad entre nosotros dos pesó; el aroma a jabón se tornó denso, el sonido de las gotas ya no se escuchó "Es tu culpa el que ya no lo pueda aguantar" Una carcajada nerviosa.

"¿No te cansas de ser tan egocéntrico?" Las espinas de las rosas eran las más hermosas "Yo no he hecho nada para insinuarte" Aunque Ichimatsu se defendió "Deben ser tus ideas" Aunque esa boca se esmeraba en profanar sinceridad "Y no deberías entrar de esa manera" Esos labios "Te hace ver como un psicópata" Me desearon. Me llamaron.

Tenían escrito _Osomatsu._

"Lo estás haciendo otra vez" Con mis dedos tome su mentón; lo alcé con brusquedad, nuestros alientos se perdieron en el vapor, la vergüenza en esté se despojó "Me estas seduciendo" Sus ojos eran enigmáticos y profundos; densos, sus manos se habían apoyado debajo de mi pecho en un patético intento por apartarme "Eres un descarado" Él estaba nervioso.

"Yo no" Yo también.

"Paseándote con una cara tan bonita como esa" Su cuerpo emanaba un exquisito perfume de su piel, el estómago me burbujeo con hambre "Tentándome con un cuerpo tan lascivo" Con sed. Mis palmas se acomodaron sobre sus caderas, apartando esa fastidiosa toalla "Y así dices que soy yo el abusivo" Su respiración se había descompasado. Terror. Pánico.

"Osomatsu"

"Te diviertes jugando con mi pobre voluntad" El oxígeno y la estática entre nosotros.

Solo caduco.

Lo bese; nuestras narices se rozaron, las respiraciones se fusionaron con un agitado y caliente latir, la sangre me erupciono hasta despertar mi lascivia. Mi morbo por él. Nos encontramos entre una densa cortina de vapor y sexo reprimido; su boca era deleite, su tacto condena. Nuestros labios parecían encajar, se rozaban, se aceptaban, se exploraban, con la lengua en la garganta, sin embargo, ambicionábamos más.

Nos apartamos para mirarnos a los ojos; sus cabellos se habían pegado a su frente, sus dientes trataban de comprimir un crujir en el temor, en el rechazo, sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas, sus pestañas empapadas, su piel era blanca con algunas manchas. Cada pieza de él, contuve un jadeo. Agarre sus cabellos para acercarlo en la necesidad, en la psicopatía, con timidez él me sonrió, aceptando mis toques. Una chispa negra se despertó entre nosotros dos. Porque el infierno era mucho más tentador.

Lo bese otra vez de manera animal. Apasionada.

La resistencia del más bajo se quebrajo mientras incendiábamos el vapor de la ducha, sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda, las mías se dedicaron a saborear su cintura, a apropiarse de sus caderas para apretar su trasero, un exquisito jadeo escapo. Ichimatsu era un pasivo de mierda. Me encanto. Nuestras esencias se habían fundido hasta nuestros pulmones con veneno, en la adicción; la piel se me calcino, apoye a Ichimatsu en contra de la pared demandando más, sus uñas rasguñaron mi espalda, un gemido fue lo que ahogo en mi garganta, con mis dientes me deslice hacia su cuello, él lo estiro, con un suspiro, con las pestañas cerradas.

Mil veces maldición.

Mis pies se pararon sobre esa molesta toalla mientras mis ojos se saciaban con la imagen que poseía de él; de cuerpo desnudo y perfecto, de curvas marcadas, su hombría ya se encontraba erecta y su rostro ahogado en el deseo, se mordió los labios antes de entregarme una mirada inocente y descarada, una que me llamó. Que me clamo. Un carnaval de lujuria. Mi erección creció, tiré uno de sus pezones. No, no era amor. Lo mordí hasta que se hincho.

"¿Que?" Con malicia me acerque, acariciando sus muslos, rozando la punta de su pene con mis dedos; sus piernas tiritaron, su rostro se había perdido en el escarlata "¿Quieres que haga algo?" Era tan seductor como descarado.

"Osomatsu" Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuello. Él era obsceno.

"Dímelo" Acaricie la punta una vez más, empezando un lento y tortuoso vaivén "No hare nada más sino me lo ruegas" Su nuca se echó para atrás en la ducha, con un extremo en la cordura y el otro en lo erótico. Era demasiado orgulloso, no lo haría. Tan solo lo tentaría.

"Yo" Su esfuerzo era adorable, su miembro palpito en mi mano siendo estimulado por las gotas de la ducha y el placer de Osomatsu "Quiero que me toques" Fue el suspiro que acaricio mi oreja para que mis sentidos fuesen explotados. Sus piernas se alzaron para darme acceso a él. El rostro me ardió al igual que el corazón.

"¿Qué?" Una risa nerviosa.

"Yo" Ichimatsu se acerco de forma coqueta hacia mi cuello, con una sonrisa torcida, sádica "Quiero que me toques más" Jadeo antes de morder mi oreja "Mucho" Antes de tirarla "Mucho" Y aquello "Más" Sus dientes raspando mi piel, su aroma dopándome, sus labios drogándome. No pude más.

Tan sensual

¡Joder!

Con mi mano tomé su miembro para estimularlo en un candente y depravado vaivén; su pierna se enrollo en mi cadera, restregándose cual puta. La locura se había transformado en carne y el diablo era quien me arrastraba hacia él, me condenaba en Ichimatsu. Su pene creció, el erotismo me rebalso. Tome mi hombría para frotarla en contra de la suya mientras profanaba sus labios para que los gemidos no fuesen escuchados. Caliente y pegajoso. Lascivo, necesitado, poderoso, completamente excitado. Una chispa negra estallo sin que detuviese el vaivén. Más bruto, más rápido. Ardiente.

Sin rudeza no había diversión.

Mis dientes marcaron la piel del más bajo con brusquedad, sus uñas sobre mi carne, una abrupta sensación creciendo en un exquisita y desesperada fricción, él me ayudo, los movimientos aumentaron de velocidad y de frecuencia, un hambre animal, con más fuerza proseguí, bebí de él, sus piernas temblaron mientras aquel indecente cuerpo clamaba por ser sacrificado. Mi lengua degustó de cada centímetro de él con el agua de la ducha sobre nosotros dos, el corazón se me derritió para que pereciese todo lo de adentro. Hambre de él. Me quemó, me disolví en él; en su sensualidad. Una sensación de calor insoportable, un cosquilleo y una sofocante presión, de la manera más romántica que a dos desconocidos se les permitía finalizar. Ichimatsu y yo terminamos eyaculando al mismo tiempo; con un mordisco de labios y un gruñido animal, con el pecho completamente agitado, despeinados, confundidos, e insatisfechos. El diablo clamaba por más.

"Eso fue" El más bajo se sostuvo de una de las paredes de la ducha, con las pupilas dilatadas, recobrando un aliento ya perdido.

"No" Me detuvo "No lo hablemos" Su rostro aún se encontraba encendido. Nunca me había percatado de lo candente que era aquel hombre. Me excitaba.

"¿No me digas que te desagrado?" Una expresión filosa "Bien sé que te gusto" A rastras me acerque "Con todos esos gemidos que sacaste" El aire entre nosotros dos se había transmutado a electricidad "¿Quieres otra ronda?" Sexo y electricidad.

"Quizás" Fue lo que me respondió de manera traviesa "Pero por tu culpa ya vamos tarde a clases" Me maldije internamente ayudándolo a levantarse. Recorriendo su cuerpo una vez más.

"Bien" Ayudándolo de forma desinteresada a secarse. Piernas largas y trasero firme "¿No deberíamos usar una de las ropas de pareja que Totty nos eligió?" Con las cejas arqueadas y la mandíbula tensa él me aparto.

"Aún no enloquezco lo suficiente como para escucharlo" Se bufo colocándose un suéter morado con un estampado de huellas de gato y un pantalón deportivo "¿Qué?" Su hombro izquierdo se descubrió dejando a la vista una pequeña marca morada "¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro que miras tanto?" Quería follarlo tanto.

"No" Otra vez estaba babeando "No tienes nada" Estaba perdidamente embelesado en Ichimatsu.

Arisco pero sensual, inocente y atrevido, sádico y masoquista. Él era extraño. Me encantaba.

"Entonces apresúrate para que al menos lleguemos al tercer periodo" Fue el cliché con el que me regaño antes de arrojarme mi poleron sobre el rostro y por unos instantes; vanos, fugaces, líquidos, podría jurar que una sonrisa fue lo que se deslizo entre nosotros dos al pensar en los secretos que ese baño empezaría a esconder.

Realmente me encantaba él.

La clase no me intereso; la facultad era grande y fea, aburrida, carente de gracia; las salas eran espaciosas y concurridas por hipócritas, el profesor gris y la materia con falta de sentido; la deberían ofertar con el pago de la matrícula. Lo único en lo que mis ojos se pudieron posar fueron en los gestos de Ichimatsu mientras mi lápiz trazaba sobre mi cuaderno movimientos involuntarios. Mierda que lo quería coger.

No me podía culpar, él era ridículamente lindo; la forma en que sus pestañas anhelaban acariciar sus cejas, como mordía el lápiz y se frustraba al perder el hilo de la conversación. Como sus manos rozaban accidentalmente mi palma entre las filas de las mesas, entre cuadernos, la forma en que sus piernas tiritaban cuando casualmente yo caía sobre su regazo. Joder ¿Por qué?

Choromatsu.

" _Una vida juntos"_ El primer golpe que él me arrojo _"Es algo que quizás pueda llegar a considerar"_ Una mentira, una puñalada, un porrazo en la mesa antes de darme un portazo en la cara, con odio. Con rencor.

" _No digo que lo consideres enserio"_ Cuando él era lo que encarnaba aquella palabra. Una mañana despertando entre la destrucción y las disculpas _"Después de todo"_ Segundo golpe _"Aún debo regresar a mi hogar"_ ¿Quién los contaba?

" _Supongo que debes"_ El tercero en esa violenta mirada angelical; enterrando mi voluntad mil metros para que no la pudiese volver a encontrar.

" _Por ti me quedaría"_ Amaba tanto la forma en que él me mentía _"Solo me lo tienes que pedir"_ Yo era un masoquista, sádico para los demás. El diablo que profano a la santidad.

No otra vez, con Ichimatsu aquel dolor no pasaría, no amor, no sentimientos, no amistad ni relación.

Era mi puta nada más y yo su pretexto sexual. Era un despecho, era crudo, era real.

"Hey" Sus cejas se fruncieron cuando el día transcurrió "Oye" Yo lo había perdido entre las nubes y los azulejos de la sala, no había anotado absolutamente nada "¿Me estas escuchando?" Nunca me gusto el estudiar.

" _Osomatsu sino te concentras más adelante no seré yo quien te salve"_ A él siempre le encanto.

"Lo estoy haciendo" El de cabellos desordenados se levanto de la corrida de asientos, ocultando una apenada expresión entre su flequillo "¿Qué?" Parpadeé perplejo al contemplar su palma extendida al frente mío, con una bonita y adorable mueca.

"Totty nos está esperando en humanidades" Fue lo que murmullo recibiendo mi agarre; sus manos eran pequeñas y frías "No lo hagamos esperar más" Tan diferentes a las de él.

"Si" Balbuceé siendo arrastrado por el purpura y el azafrán. No me desagrado.

No había amor.

Todomatsu se encontraba del otro extremo del campus con su novio sosteniéndolo sobre su regazo y el mejor amigo de Ichimatsu a su costado; una mirada confidencial entre ellos dos se intercambió, por un innato instinto de dominio y control deposite mi brazo sobre los hombros del más bajo, con una mueca tosca hacia el deportista mientras nos acomodábamos bajo un árbol al lado del grupo. El suelo se encontraba húmedo, la Tierra poseía aroma a nostalgia, las hojas respiraban al ser acariciadas por el viento, la tarde era fresca, la compañía tan falsa. La vida de esa manera se profesaba. Memorias.

"Bien" El más bajo esbozo un puchero sobre sus labios antes de cruzar sus brazos con un mohín afeminado "¿Quién de los dos me va a explicar porque no están usando sus ropas de pareja?" Inflando sus mejillas. Ichimatsu se golpeo el rostro con su palma para ahogar un suspiro. Era lindo.

"No pensamos que fuese enserio" Nos escude "Es demasiado visual y empalagoso" El de ojos rosados se aferro al brazo de su pareja, arrojándonos un reproche mortal. Satán tenía dos caras.

"Que crueles son" Su voz se agudizo, mi mano se deslizo entre la hierba en busca de la del despecho "Después de que Atsushi gastará todo ese dinero en ustedes dos" El nombrado se limito a entregar una nerviosa sonrisa; era altiva y sobreactuada "Malagradecidos"

"¿Eh?" Los reflectores de la atención le fueron otorgados al hombre de uniforme "¿Ichimatsu tiene novio?" Con una sonrisa socarrona, omitiendo la mueca de muerte que me era entregada por ese adorable chico de ojos morados, lo abrace.

"Por supuesto que lo tiene" Lo interrumpí "¡Somos una pareja feliz!" Acunando sus mejillas en un azucarado agarre "¿Cómo podría haberme resistido a este lindo gatito?" Sus cejas se arquearon, sus orbes se consiguieron oscurecer "¿No es así mi amor?" Él me empujo. Arisco y bruto.

"Ni en tus sueños" Gruño, apartándose; buscando la compañía de Jyushimatsu en una pretenciosa seguridad. En los míos quizás. Tal vez.

"No les hagas caso Jyushimatsu" El de afeminadas facciones capto la atención del nombrado "Ellos dos están saliendo nada más, no es algo serio" La gigantesca sonrisa del de uniforme se mantuvo intacta mientras su cabeza era ladeada; como si se estuviese colapsando en un cortocircuito mental. Tan delicado.

"Se podría decir que es algo así" Gruño el orgulloso.

"Algo así" Repitió el cobarde "De todas formas" El lastimado "Hacemos bonita pareja" Lo moleste, arrullándolo entre mis brazos, esta vez; él no se resistió. Una exquisita sensación. La compañía de Ichimatsu siempre había sido de mi agrado, era reconfortante y mimosa, ligera, era quien me confundía y quien me aclaraba. Toda una divergencia.

"Supongo" Solamente Ichimatsu "Que sí la hacemos" Una tonta e infantil mirada fue compartida bajo las luces de la tarde, nuestros dedos se enlazaron con timidez, sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos, la atmósfera cambio. Lo demás desapareció. Con él siempre lo hacía.

No era amor.

No era amistad.

No era una relación.

No era personal.

Dos extraños de cama.

"Bueno" Todomatsu jugueteo con sus manos sobre su regazo, con una notoria y transparente incomodidad "Hoy ha sido un día realmente largo y necesito de otro café" Él se levantó del césped sacudiendo sus rodillas, con los bordes de sus pantalones beige intactos; ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que él era gay? Debí saberlo.

"Pero" El de voz ingenua "Pensé que iríamos a tu casa a ver una película" Reclamo "Totty" El nombrado suspiro mirando al de uniforme de beisbol "Lo prometiste" Con unos ojos grandes y una mueca de abandono. Trampa.

"Si lo hice" Con un gesto de mímica el de corbata rosada le pidió al de gorra que se levantará "Primero te invitaré algo de tomar, luego todos juntos podemos ir a mi casa" Todomatsu; con un coqueto movimiento de caderas y aleteo de pestañas, nos dio la espalda.

"¿Amor qué hago yo?" Atsushi se profesaba incómodo, fuera de lugar "¿Quieres que me vaya?" Era costumbre del lobo con abrigo de piel que su pareja de turno se llevase bien con las sombras que él solía presentar como confidentes "¿Me quedó?" Todomatsu no había cambiado.

"¿Qué no es obvio?" Con un puchero fastidioso "Tú vienes con nosotros, eres quien nos va a pagar los cafés" Con un beso fugaz a la boca de su víctima. Satán era inteligente y se sabía vender, era hábil para ofertar "¿Ustedes no quieren nada?" No había cambiado.

"Yo" Totty lo silencio.

"No" Fue bruto y descortés "¿Cierto?" Las palabras del de ojos morados se esfumaron con la brisa de otoño, con las hojas y los rayos del atardecer "No nos demoraremos, no se pongan demasiado cariñosos en nuestra ausencia" Fue lo que nos dijo antes de que los tres se esfumasen hacia alguna cafetería de moda; con cortinas de seda pretenciosas y comensales de alta clase. No me dejarían entrar.

Y el mundo entre nosotros pesó. No de manera incomoda o incorrecta, sino que nostálgica y natural. Era una de las peculiaridades que me embelesaban de él. Con Ichimatsu respirar no era una travesía, con él los roces no se escudriñaban y el bochorno se sustentaba; con esas grandes y resplandecientes esmeraldas la historia no se confesaba. Él era frío y calculador, tan desabrido como cuadrado, de todas formas; realmente encantador.

¿Cuándo me había permitido hechizar de esa manera por él? Estaba mal. Demasiado.

Ninguna emoción pura y blanca era lo que se salvaba del amor; de la rabia, de las páginas con opuestos en un lado de cristal, con besos y rosas, con coqueteos e historia, nada bueno quedaba cuando uno de ellos escogía avanzar mientras él otro se tropezaba con sus errores en una muerte en el altar. Solo un hombre herido, ahogándose entre musgos y flores podridas al haber sido olvidado por su divinidad, por la diosa de un lago muerto y resecó. En un paraíso que no era más que un espejismo del infierno. El diablo se enamoró en el Edén, los demás demonios tan solo se mofaron de él. No lo haría otra vez.

" _Tú lo apartaste"_ Nunca más.

"Esto" Tragándome lo grotesco de una pasión apagada lo volví a mirar, los labios del más bajo tiritaban, se abrían y se cerraban. Él no decía nada en mi irrealidad. No era una diosa "Es incómodo" Fue lo que musito con una risa nerviosa, retrocediendo hacia la espalda de aquel gigantesco árbol, bajo la danza de las ramas. No.

"No es cierto" Mentira transmutada a un hilo de voz "¿Por qué tendría que serlo?" El rostro de Ichimatsu se ocultó entre un disparejo flequillo, entre unas tupidas cejas y curvas pestañas, mientras sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar su antebrazo; con aflicción, saboreando el óxido en carnaval "Tú" Lo incite a hablar "¿Sigues pensando en lo que pasó esta mañana?" Sus mejillas enrojecidas condenaron a la redundancia de las palabras.

"Si" De todas formas me respondió "Yo no me había atrevido a hacer algo así" Una bruma morada se deslizo desde la distancia "Con nadie" Caló en un hueco corazón "Con nadie que no fuese él" Irrumpió entre mis venas para que mi sangre se tornase hacia un melancólico tinte azul. Las lágrimas del diablo. Tan tonto.

"¿Nunca?" Petulancia y arrogancia "¿No te habías atrevido?" Con burlas e hipocresía "¿De verdad?" Con una carcajada mal disimulada. Cuando Choromatsu era el único que había sido capaz de conocer los rincones de mi mente atravesando mi corazón; marcando mi cuerpo. Era doloroso.

"No" Una pequeña y trémula calidez fue lo que acaricio mis músculos con una traviesa electricidad. Torpe e ingenuo "¿Tú?" Con un bufido esquive su respuesta "¿Habías estado con alguien más fuera de Choromatsu?" Demasiado avergonzado para sincerarme en la profundidad. Muy herido como para aceptar la realidad.

Ichimatsu no me leería. Nadie lo volvería a hacer.

"Puf" Acaricie mi nuca centrando mi atención en una de las ramas bajas del árbol "Por supuesto" Lo disimule "Una de muchas veces" Lo estafe; con una sonrisa galante y un contrato en mano "Ya ni siquiera recuerdo bien que he hecho con quien de tantas que han sido" Ichimatsu rodó los ojos mientras refugiaba su cuerpo entre sombras y hojas, con los pétalos susurrándole a su cabello, con sus manos deslizándose por la hierba en un clamo por mi calidez. Él era frío y pequeño. Su aroma fue lo que me embeleso. Me cautivo.

"No sé porque no esperaba otra cosa de ti" Fue la mofa que arrojo; abrazándose a sus rodillas "Puede que para ti estas cosas como el romance carezcan de importancia" No lo hacían "Que el sexo te sea normal" Me mentiría "Pero" No con él. No se lo diría "Para mí son significativas" Subastaría mi consciencia. Me vendería mil veces más.

"Lo sé" Mi mano apreso su palma; las briznas del pasto se deslizaron entre el espacio de nuestros dedos, una chispa fue llevada a juicio mortal "Lo intento" Una indiscutible estática, voluptuosa y carnal "Trato de que esto sea una buena experiencia para ti" Eléctrica "Yo" Ichimatsu era embriagador; su respiración agitada, sus expresiones vanidosas "Solo" Su sonrisa.

"Lo sé" Lo olvide.

En el averno de la vida cada memoria latente y punzante, aquellas que derramaban dolor y escurrían en su nombre, cada fragmento insertado en el rostro de la experiencia y los lamentos en agonía que clamaban para que regresará su diosa cesaron por él; fueron sostenidos por unos enigmáticos y rebosantes ojos; morados, gélidos, pequeños y almendrados, con las pestañas de abajo más largas que las de arriba, con un lunar cerca de la pupila derecha, con ojeras debajo, con una increíble fragilidad.

"Lo aprecio bastante" No existían palabras suficientes para explicar lo mucho que significaba esa mirada para mí "Inutilmatsu" Simplemente.

Inefable.

"Tú" Hermoso. El rostro me ardió, un incesante y fastidioso latir se hizo presente en mi corazón "Quiero que tengas claro" Martilleando en mi mente; taladrándola "Yo no soy la clase de hombre que te dirá que te ama" Hubo decepción "No soy quien se acurrucará a tu lado en las noches" Entre unas suaves y largas hebras de pasto me acerque a él, su espalda acaricio el tronco, sus grandes y seductores ojos "Tampoco te besare con algún otro significado que no sea lujuria" Pero mis manos acariciaron sus mejillas; con ternura, con suavidad. Con no amor. No lo era.

"No te preocupes" Su rostro se acercó al mío para quitarme el habla "No tengo expectativas para algo más" Sus dedos se escurrieron por el cuello de mi poleron. Exquisito y tentador. Era provocador. Tan erróneo que podría ser correcto.

"Bien" Presumido y natural "Porque yo no puedo ser tu ex novio" Sus hombros se relajaron en una amarga y triste comprensión, su mano se depositó sobre el anillo "¿No te has desecho de él?" Acaricie aquel lugar sobre el suéter; no había nada más que un melancólico latido, muerto y apagado, ardiendo por alguien más.

Lo deteste. Me enfermo la sensación.

"Te prometí que me desharía de todas sus cosas" Con un suave hilo de voz "Tú fuiste capaz de botar las fotos y la ropa de tu no prometido" La sed y el hambre clamaban por él. Lo exigían "Te debo corresponder" Yo lo hacía. No debía.

"Supongo que sí" Por su transparente y demacrada expresión no le creí. No me importo "Debió haber sido duro" No lo haría jamás "Se nota que aún lo amas" Sus pestañas se alzaron removiendo una gruesa capa de luto, para que esas orbes; amatista, mortecinas.

"Cállate ya" Me domaran "No estamos acá para hablar" Lo anhelaba quebrar.

Nuestros labios se encontraron en un lento e intenso contacto; lujurioso, necesitado, de dominio y de control. Su esencia era puro vicio, su sabor adición, su aroma, sus manos en mi espalda, sus piernas enrolladas entre las mías, sus caderas sobre mi regazo, su pecho latiendo al compás, mierda, fue demasiado. La cabeza me martilleo mientras me engañaba una vez más. Agarre sus cabellos para aumentar la intensidad, mordí su boca; la hinche, la profane, lamí su cuello hasta que esté apestara a mí e invadí todo lo que era él. Lo destroce.

Ichimatsu me pertenecía. Me lo habían robado. Lo ataría. Lo usaría. No era amor, era deseo sexual. Era estática.

Sus manos me abrazaron, nuestras pieles ardieron en un esquizofrénico magnetismo, en una demente necesidad. Estábamos rotos, frustrados, éramos disfuncionales, enfermos, unos sádicos que seducían a flor de piel el dolor; nos complementábamos a la perfección. Quería sufrimiento. Lo ambicionaba. Una noche más. Un par de horas nada más.

Deseaba fallecer en esos delgados brazos.

Acomodando mis manos donde antes se encontraba aquel fastidioso anillo lo continúe marcando; sus labios exquisitos, sus suspiros un deleite de obscenidad, su nuca se apoyó en el tronco del árbol, sus ojos entreabierto. Él era erótico, yo su avivar sexual. Me aseguraría de ser el único que tuviese el placer de profanarlo, de catarlo. Ichimatsu. Joder ¡Si! Era una droga de la que ya no se podía desintoxicar. Tan malo. Tan poco popular.

"Osomatsu" Su lengua acaricio mi labio superior, sus uñas se aferraron a mis hombros, tratando de recuperar la respiración "Lo único que debes hacer en este despecho" Su nariz en contra de la mía, sus hombros moviéndose de forma traviesa y presumida "Es mantener a mi mente ocupada en alguien más" Con una mueca socarrona compartida "Encárgate de eso"

"Maldición" Balbucee tentado con esos insolentes ojos.

¿Ichimatsu siempre había sido así de sensual? No lo había notado.

"Mientras seas capaz de encargarte de eso" Una risilla traviesa "Puedes hacerme lo que quieras" Yo nos mataría en aquella pasión. En un despecho. No era afección.

"Bueno" De su trasero a sus caderas "Si lo pones de esa manera" Con mis manos sobre su delicada cintura "Tan solo me queda obedecer" Con los colores escurriendo en una tormenta que acababa de desatar. Con un beso, con una traición, con un corazón sangrando.

No era tan sencillo olvidar a un primer amor.

* * *

Mil gracias por el apoyo!

 **noire00123:** Hola y muchisimas gracias por leer!

Jajajaja perdón! Pero debía pronunciarme luego de dar señas de vida cada dos meses, así que lo siento por ti, pero tendrás harto spam. Oso es especial, no quiere nada de compromiso, se muestra negativo ante la idea de desarrollar sentimientos por Ichi, pero tampoco quiere pensar en el otro tipo con el que salia, es egoista, le gusta acaparar la mente del de morado.

No! Mi vida, mi amor, lo último que haces es molestarme, al contrario, valoro y aprecio muchísimo cada comentario que me haces, realmente me siento muy afortunado de ellos, y siempre los voy a recibir con la mejor disposición que pueda, en especial si son criticas, por favor nunca vuelvas a pensar eso, tus comentarios me hacen el día; soy bastante afortunada de que me leas. Si, se podría decir que fue una especie de bloqueo.

Oh, yo? Poner a uno de sus exs? Nooo, como se te ocurre? Bueno si, quizas XD, es necesario que eventualmente aparezca alguno de ellos para que se puedan superar, en especial Ichi que ni siquiera es capaz de contarle a Oso que salía con Kara. A esos hombres les falta comunicación.

Totty nunca hace las cosas de manera desinteresada, fuiste la primera persona en mencionarlo.

Muchisimas gracias por todas tus palabritas, que de verdad para mí significan un mundo, pienso en ti cuando actualizo mis parkas, espero que este capítulo te haya animado un poquito la semana.

Mil gracias!

Un abrazo!

* * *

Pucha que disfrute escribiendo esta cosa, me reí bastante, lo siento pero debía decirlo; Osomatsu es especial.

Creo que no tengo nada que aclarar, Oso no se quiere enamorar pero Ichi lo tienta mucho.

Ojala les haya gustado y haya podido alegrarles aunque sea un poquito mediados de semana.

Mil gracias a quien leyo.

Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
